Sonhos Cavalheirescos
by Debs-Chan
Summary: Traída pelo amor, Rin não consegue acreditar em heróis à moda antiga...  restante do resumo na fict
1. Chapter 1

As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem seus direitos reservados!

Esta fict/adapatção é gratuitae voltada apenas para o entretenimeto e não tem qualquer intuito de obtenção de lucros.

* * *

_Traída pelo amor, Rin não consegue acreditar em heróis à moda antiga... _

_até que um "cara legal" de olhos escuros e peito nu, sai literalmente de um livro romântico e penetra em seu coração. Agora Rin fica se perguntando se sua mente está lhe pregando uma peça... ou sua fantasia se tornou realidade..._

* * *

Pessoal, aqui estou eu trazendo mais uma adaptação pra vcs! É de um livro da autora Sherrilyn Kenyon. O nome original do livro postarei somente no último capítulo!

Já adianto que não é uma estória longa e conta com poucos capítulos, mas achei a estória linda e fofa para ser protagonizada pelo meu casal favorito: Sesshy/Rin!

Espero que curtam!

Bjus e até amanhã, qdo postarei o 1º capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem seus direitos reservados._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

—Olá - respondeu Rin Nakamura ao telefone enquanto permanecia do lado da estrada, observando o contínuo tráfego de Tókio passar junto ao seu acidentado carro.

—Deveria me atirar debaixo do ônibus mais próximo, mas considerando a sorte que tenho hoje, estou segura que nem sequer tocaria meu cabelo e só destruiria minha roupa… Provavelmente também quebraria o relógio.

—Usa um Timex.

Ela suspirou.

—Acredite em mim, hoje nem sequer meu Timex seguiria funcionando se lhe dão um arranhão. Me dê um caminhão Tonka e o esmagarei com a tinta de minha caneta.

A risada de Sango ressoou através da estática.

—Rin, é realmente tão ruim?

Apertando o celular em uma mão, Rin observou seu perdido Firebird, que era o mais bonito e caro ornamento de gramado que jamais havia comprado.

De toda a podre sorte, especialmente quando a única coisa que queria fazer era chegar a casa e afogar suas desgraças em galões de sorvetes Ben & Jerry´s.

—Considerando o fato de estar sufocada com este horrível calor, usando saltos altos e tenho um carro negro que atualmente não iria costa abaixo nem que um furacão o empurrasse, eu diria que sim.

Sango riu de novo.

—Precisa que eu vá buscá-la?

—Não, agradeço a idéia, mas tenho que esperar o guincho, parece-me que é a única coisa capaz de mover meu vivo ou morto Firebird.

—Rin. —disse Janine — Está com um humor horrível.

Isso é por que encontrei meu namorado no escritório mostrando para sua secretária uma posição que estou segura os qualificaria para o Salão da Fama do Kama Sutra…

A dor se deslizou através do coração de Rin quando lhe veio à mente a imagem deles fazendo sexo sobre a escrivaninha. Incapaz de respirar durante um momento sentiu a desesperada necessidade de contar a Sango toda a história, mas a última coisa que precisava era chorar em um lado da estrada.

A dignidade era tudo o que restava, e não tinha intenção de dar a Kohako isso também.

—Rin, por que não…?

De repente o telefone, como o seu carro, morreu.

—Sango?

Nada.

Rin tentou voltar a marcar o número, mas a estática era tão forte, que não podia ouvir nada.

—Fantástico. —balbuciou, desligou o telefone e olhou a loja que estava do outro lado da rua. Seria um pequeno passeio através do intenso tráfego, mas ao menos havia uma loja de conveniência onde podia escolher algo frio para beber e dar uma olhada para passar o tempo até que chegasse o guincho.

E com um pouco de sorte, possivelmente um carro ou um trator passasse por cima e a tirasse de sua miséria.

Esquivando-se do tráfego, dirigiu-se à loja. Maldição, realmente chegou sem um arranhão. Confirmado, aquele não era seu dia.

Desgostosa por isso dirigiu-se à loja de conveniência, mas quando chegava quase à entrada, viu uma pequena livraria justamente ao lado.

Rin se deteve e franziu o cenho ante o aparentemente acolhedor lugar. Quando o tinham aberto? Nem sequer podia recordar havê-la visto antes ali.

Olhou fixamente o pôster pintado à mão: Daydreams e Rainbows.

Que estranho.

Bom, graças a Kami pelos pequenos favores. Um bom livro curaria suas penas nessa noite quase tão bem como Ben & Jerry`s.

Dirigindo-se ao interior da alegre loja revestida com estantes, viu uma velha mulher endireitando os livros na parede a sua direita. Havia algo na anciã que a fazia parecer jovem, parecia um duende, quando saltou da escada para saudar Rin, a mulher se moveu com surpreendente agilidade. Usava o cabelo cinza prateado recolhido em um apertado coque, e vestia um par de gastos jeans azuis e um suéter rosa de verão.

A livraria cheirava como os velhos livros mofados e no canto mais afastado, ao lado esquerdo, havia um mini-café onde uma cafeteira estava filtrando.

—Bem vinda— disse a mulher, seus olhos marrons brilhavam amistosos

—Aposto que está procurando algo para ler.

Pela primeira vez nessa tarde, Rin sorriu.

—Deve ser adivinha.

A mulher sorriu enquanto cortava a distância entre elas.

—Realmente não. Está em uma livraria, depois de tudo. —Fez uma piscada e se deteve em frente à Rin— Assim, o que você gostaria? Thrillers, ficção científica… A anciã acariciou o queixo enquanto estudava Rin. —Não. Romântica. Parece que precisa de um bom romance para ler.

Rin enrugou o nariz ante o simples pensamento. Tinha deixado de ler novelas românticas fazia muito tempo. Tinha enterrado essa sua parte ingênua de Cinderela-busca-príncipe-encantado no armário junto com suas bonecas Barbie, e outras fantasias e crenças infantis.

—Para ser honesta, não leio isso.

A mulher pareceu ofendida.

—Por que não?

—Um homem, uma mulher. Felizes para sempre jamais… Bobagens.

A mulher sacudiu a cabeça diante dela.

—Meu nome é Kaede. —disse estendendo sua mão.

—Rin. —Respondeu ela estreitando-lhe e sentiu um aveludado calor em sua palma.

Kaede lhe dedicou um olhar perspicaz.

—Agora, me conte desse homem que roubou seus sonhos.

Rin nunca tinha sido o tipo de pessoa que confiasse muito em alguém, muito menos em um completo estranho, e ainda assim antes de dar-se conta, estava soltando toda sua história com Kohako Yamamoto, até os mais sórdidos detalhes.

—Foi horrível!—disse, tomando um lenço de papel que Kaede lhe deu para secar os olhos enquanto continuava lhe contando todo o miserável sucedido.

—Confiei nessa víbora e mentiu para mim.

Kaede a conduziu à pequena mesa na área do café e lhe deu uma xícara.

—Assim já vê. —disse Rin antes de soar o nariz — Me disse que era a única mulher para ele. Que não amava ninguém mais. E então o que soube em seguida foi que me chamou pelo nome equivocado quando respondeu ao telefone. Bom sinal sabe?—suspirou—Deveria ter sabido então, mas estupidamente acreditei em suas mentiras e agora…

De novo, viu Kohako e a sua secretária sobre a escrivaninha, suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão ao redor deles.

Rin enredou o punho em seu cabelo quando a dor, a vergonha e a incredulidade a assaltaram de novo.

—Como pude ter sido tão estúpida? Como pôde ser tão maldito clichê?

Kaede lhe aplaudiu a mão.

—Está bem, carinho, e sinto muito, mas não deveria apoiar sua opinião de todos os homens nas ações de um desconsiderado idiota.

Rin sorriu ante isso, apesar de seu coração estar quebrado.

—Foi um idiota.

—É obvio que foi. Você é uma formosa e jovem mulher com toda a vida pela frente. A última coisa que precisa é estar enojada. O que precisa é um bom herói como os de antigamente.

Rin suspirou sonhadora ante o pensamento quando essa enterrada parte de sua infância encheu sua cabeça. Querendo admitir ou não, havia essa pequena, ínfima parte dela que ainda acreditava nos contos de fadas. Pelo menos, queria fazê-lo.

—Algum cavalheiro de brilhante armadura, que me tire de minhas penas. Soa bem, não?

—Sim, assim é.

Ela observou como Kaede se levantava e se dirigia as estantes a sua esquerda. Depois de um minuto Kaede retornou com um livro na mão.

—Precisa de um campeão, minha querida, e conheço o homem perfeito. Sesshoumaru o Valente, o Quarto Imperador das Terras do Oeste.

Rin estudou o vermelho livro de bolso onde um atraente e parcialmente vestido homem com uma espada lhe sorria arrogantemente. O vento acariciava seu cabelo de prateado, e seus honestos olhos eram de um vibrante e profundo dourado.

Um perigoso dourado que estava matizado com um olhar de esotérico conhecimento e inteligência, e se via como um homem que conhecia todos os métodos para satisfazer o corpo de uma mulher. Um homem que se tomaria seu tempo para assegurar-se de que fazia bem seu trabalho.

Oh, sim, era tremendamente sexy.

Seu sorriso era diabólico e havia algo cativante nele. Seus braços estavam torneados com força e poder, e levava uma medalha dourada com um lobo inclinado que contrastava com o perfeito tom de sua pele.

Era surpreendente e maravilhoso, e a mulher nela respondeu automaticamente a tal mostra de masculinidade. Possivelmente só era um desenho, mas era um maldito desenho bem feito. Do tipo que fazia que uma mulher desejasse por um minuto encontrar esse tipo de perfeição em carne e osso. Ao menos por uma noite ou duas.

O título, Sonhos Cavalheirescos, cruzava a capa com letras douradas, mas o nome do autor parecia ter sido apagado.

Era de estranhar bastante que não houvesse uma sinopse no verso e não conhecesse a editora.

—Ma Souhait?

—É uma antiga editora. —disse Kaede - Existe desde bem antes de eu nascer.

—Sério?

—Oh, sim. Desfrutará dele, confia em mim - Kaede olhou para fora pela janela onde o Firebird de Rin estava esperando — Seu guincho já está aqui. Será melhor que se apresse.

Rin tirou sua carteira.

Kaede negou com um gesto de mão.

—Oh, por favor, querida, depois do dia que teve, considera-o um presente.

—Está segura?

—Absolutamente.

Kaede a acompanhou à porta

—Boa sorte para você e Sesshoumaru. E recorda algumas vezes nossos sonhos aparecem onde e quando menos os esperamos. Algumas vezes, só algumas podem encontrá-los esperando em sua própria cama quando abrimos os olhos.

Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha ante o estranho comentário, mas Kaede era uma personagem completa e maravilhosamente excêntrica.

—Obrigada, Kaede.

Com o Sesshoumaru na mão, Rin atravessou o repleto estacionamento, depois cruzou a rua e indicou ao condutor do guindaste onde estava seu carro.

Mais tarde nessa noite, depois de ter chorado longamente por Kohako, tomar uma taça de sorvete e ter uma longa conversa tipo, castra o maldito bastardo, com Sango, Rin tirou o livro e decidiu dar a Sesshoumaru uma oportunidade.

E em que vai ajudar ler esse livro?

Era estúpido, sabia, e ainda assim não pôde evitar querer ler o livro e tirar, Kohako o fodido bastardo, de sua mente, antes de ir dormir.

Olhou o primeiro parágrafo.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste era um herói como não há outro. Alto, poderoso, magnético, tinha o cabelo revolto pelo vento e um selvagem e atraente rosto que não era absolutamente belo ou feminino.

Era todo um homem.

Os rumores diziam que tinha matado a mais de mil adversários em batalha, e que atravessava o vestíbulo cheio de ornamentos nobres com a magistral mão sobre o dourado punho de sua espada e com o arrogante passo de um homem cuja só presença tinha devastado a centenas de mulheres…

Rin sorriu ante a imagem. Oh, sim, definitivamente soava como alguém que poderia tirar Kohako Yamamoto de sua cabeça.

Suspirou quando leu mais sobre o curioso e extraordinário campeão e sua busca para reclamar a, embora algo insípida, donzela. Era uma pena que não fizessem caras assim nestes modernos dias da América.

—Sesshoumaru. —suspirou ela, sorrindo ligeiramente — Desejaria que fosse real por dois segundos.

Rin fechou o livro e o depositou na mesinha de noite, apagou a luz, e se deitou para dormir.

Mas enquanto estava ali deitada, tudo o que podia ver era a última imagem que tinha lido do herói.

Um cavalheiro com armadura sobre a garupa de seu imenso garanhão branco, cavalgando através do bosque em busca da feiticeira da aldeia…

Sesshoumaru desmontou na metade do caminho no bosque, o coração pulsando de ansiedade. O arbusto era tão denso, que sabia que esse era o ponto do qual teria que viajar a pé. Não é que lhe supusera nenhum inconveniente. Atravessaria os muitos fogos do inferno para escapar da promessa a que estava preso.

Viver com Kagura.

Um tremor de repulsa desceu pela sua coluna. Tinha que encontrar a maneira de escapar de seu destino, e se ele se atrevesse a acreditar nos rumores do povo, a velha bruxa dos bosques podia ter algum milagre que o salvasse.

Abriu caminho através dos densos arbustos. Ninguém jamais tinha se aventurado nas profundezas do bosque. Ninguém exceto a Bruxa. Este era seu lar e o mantinha a salvo de qualquer um que viesse a danificá-lo.

Enquanto caminhava, sentia uma presença misteriosa. Quase como se as mesmas árvores o olhassem.

Mas ele não temia a nada. Não o homem que tinha enfrentado os pagãos em Ultramar. O homem que tinha construído sua riqueza sobre a força da espada em seu braço e o suor de sua testa. Não havia pessoa macabra nem demônio que habitasse estes bosques que fosse mais perigoso que ele.

Certamente, dizia-se que o próprio demônio temia Sesshoumaru.

Ele continuou caminhando até que se encontrou, por fim, com a choça de barro coberta de retorcidas videiras.

O único sinal de vida no interior era a piscada de uma enorme vela de sebo. Mais decidido que antes, Sesshoumaru golpeou, uma vez, a porta incrustada de videiras.

—Bruxa?—chamou-a— Não quero lhes fazer mal. Venho procurando sua instrução e ajuda.

Depois de uma breve pausa a porta se abriu lentamente para revelar uma anciã com um comprido cabelo cinza prateado. Seus velhos olhos marrons brilhavam com o vigor de uma alma muito mais jovem, e seu comprido cabelo cinza caía solto sobre seus frágeis ombros.

—Milord — saudou ela, abrindo a porta para permitir sua entrada. —Venha, sente-se e me fale desse problema que o tem feito se aventurar a meu reino.

Sesshoumaru fez como ela sugeriu. Seguiu-a ao interior da pequena cabana e tomou o assento que lhe indicava junto à janela. Sentou-se ali durante alguns minutos para reunir seus pensamentos.

Esta era a primeira vez que falava com alguém de seus problemas com Kagura, e uma vez que começou a falar, todos os sórdidos detalhes saíram à luz.

—Assim, como vê—disse brandamente quando a anciã lhe passou uma estranha mistura, negra e amarga que ela tinha preparado no fogo. —Encontro tão ofensiva a imposição como a presença de milady. Daria qualquer uma de minhas posses para ter uma dama que… - Sesshoumaru não terminou a frase. Não podia.

O que ele queria era mais fantasia que realidade. Ninguém se casava por amor hoje em dia.

Ninguém.

Não é que soubesse muito de amor de todos os modos. Nunca tinha recebido uma carícia amável, nem soube nunca o que era ser bem-vindo, tinha passado toda sua vida só e cheio de dor.

Seus pais tinham morrido quando apenas era um bebê, e depois o tinham levado com seu tio, que desprezava sua mera presença, e então esteve como escudeiro de um homem que nunca o apreciou absolutamente.

Enquanto outros rapazes esperavam com impaciência as viagens para a casa de seus familiares, ele tinha sido abandonado pelo arrogante cavalheiro, no local onde se colocavam os estercos, fora dos estábulos. Tinha passado suas férias em um canto do grande salão olhando as famílias ao seu redor celebrando os presentes enquanto ele não tinha absolutamente nada que pudesse chamar de seu.

Já como homem, tinha forjado seu destino à ponta da espada e tinha encontrado muitas mulheres desejosas de seu título, sua riqueza e seu corpo, mas nenhuma delas queria seu coração, tinha achado todas vaidosas e egoístas.

Quão único tinha desejado sempre era ver um rosto, não importava se era bonito ou feio, iluminar-se quando ele entrasse em um lugar, encontrar um par de braços abertos lhe dando as boas vindas quando chegasse e um par de olhos que chorassem por ele quando partisse.

Mas sabia que era um desejo tolo.

—Quero me libertar desse assunto - disse por fim. —Não posso me casar com Kagura nem viver com ela um segundo só. Observei meu futuro e é verdadeiramente muito triste. Por favor, rogo a você, me diga como mudar isto.

A anciã tocou seu braço brandamente.

—Eu posso ajudá-lo, milord.

—Pode? —Perguntou, com uma notável falta de entusiasmo em sua voz. Duvidava que nem os Santos do céu pudessem ajudá-lo a sair desta grave dificuldade. Mas confiava, ele sempre tinha esperanças.

Ela assentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

—O enviarei a um mundo de muitos milagres, milord. Um mundo onde muitas coisas são possíveis… Um lugar onde o fim não foi escrito ainda.

Sesshoumaru conteve a respiração. Se atreveria a esperar tal coisa? A que preço?

Ela sorriu brandamente.

—Não custa nada milord. O que faço, faço-o por amor

— Por amor?

—Hai. Sei que não devo me intrometer muito em seguida, mas algumas vezes há casos especiais que requerem medidas especiais. E você, bom Sesshoumaru, é um desses casos. Não tenha medo, já não o verei sofrer mais por esta situação.

Sesshoumaru lhe ofereceu um sorriso. Os aldeãos estavam equivocados sobre esta mulher, não era uma bruxa, era um anjo.

—Tem um nome que eu possa saber para dizer uma oração por você?

Ela assentiu amavelmente.

—Hai, me chamo Kaede.

—Então lhe devo muito mais do que possa lhe pagar, boa Kaede.

—Mas - disse ela, com uma nota de advertência na voz — O que lhe dou é somente uma oportunidade.

Meus poderes, como são, estão limitados. Não posso lhe dar mais que sete dias para trabalhar em seu milagre. Se não puder encontrar o amor nesse tempo, então deve voltar aqui e se casar com Kagura.

Seu estômago revolveu somente em pensar nisso. De todas as maneiras, a mulher diante dele estava dando uma oportunidade, e Deus sabia que tinham dado piores probabilidades que estas anteriormente e tinha retornado vitorioso.

—Então trabalharei neste milagre. —suspirou—Não importa o quanto custe.

—Então beba milord - lhe disse, enquanto levantava a mão que segurava uma taça e a oferecia. —E recorde, algumas vezes nossos sonhos aparecem onde e quando menos esperamos. Algumas vezes, só algumas, podemos encontrá-los esperando em nossa própria cama quando abrimos os olhos.

* * *

_Oi pessoal! E aqui está o 1º capítulo dessa fict/adaptação, espero que tenham gostado!_

_Quero agradecer por todos os reviews na postagem de ontem: Nathi Duarte , Rin Taisho Sama , Suzy Linda , PatyFaber. Obrigada meninas!_

_Bjuz e até o capítulo de amanhã!_

_=)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Este capítulo contém cena hentai, quem não curte, não leia!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Sesshoumaru despertou cedo. Doía-lhe a cabeça terrivelmente como se tivesse estado bebendo muito licor de aguamel a noite passada. Pela claridade da luz do sol matutino, supôs que logo estaria amanhecendo. Os fracos e amarelados raios se derramavam como manteiga através da janela banhando o chão de madeira do outro lado da cama onde estava deitado.

Uma cama da qual não sabia nada.

Imensamente grande, com uma leve manta amarela, uma cama onde comodamente cabia facilmente seu metro e oitenta e dois de estatura. Tão bem como a mulher que estava ao seu lado.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, estudou o bonito cabelo castanho que acariciava seus ombros. Era grosso de fios castanho avermelhado e mel mesclados livremente com algumas mais escuras. Não era Kagura, mas sim uma nova heroína para conquistar.

Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, sentiu uma punhalada de desejo atravessando seu pênis por todo o centro.

Que tesouro era este que se encontrava nesta cama?

E de verdade era um tesouro, toda morna e suave quando dormia. Os longos cílios descansavam brandamente sobre seu rosto, os rosados lábios separados.

Estendeu a mão para tocar os cachos sedosos de seu cabelo. Os suaves fios envolveram seus dedos, disparando seu sangue imediatamente.

Quem era ela? E como ele tinha chegado a esta cama?

Franziu o sobrecenho tratando de recordar o ocorrido. A última coisa que poderia recordar era estar afastando-se da choça da bruxa e encontrando-se com uma furiosa Kagura.

Kagura...

Estremeceu-se só em pensar no nome. Supunha-se que se casaria com ela dentro de uns dias, mas ainda não suportava o som de sua voz, sentia que lhe destroçava os tímpanos. Embora fosse sem dúvida alguma a mulher mais bonita sobre a terra, a imagem de seu rosto e corpo revolvia seu estômago.

Calma! Ela vai ser sua dama e você honrará isso.

Hai faria-o. Embora lhe causasse a morte.

E francamente, era provável que se lançasse por uma ravina da montanha mais próxima para livrar-se dela. Uma estranha possibilidade.

Mas não tão estranha como esta desconhecida a seu lado.

Uma desconhecida com rostinho de fada e escuras sobrancelhas que se arqueavam sobre os olhos fechados em uma doce letargia. Deslizou o polegar sobre o atrativo rosto que era mais suave que uma pluma e tocou as pétalas delicadas de seus lábios.

Não era tão bela como Kagura, e, entretanto algo nela chamou sua atenção, permitindo-o saber que enquanto estava aqui recostado, sua história estava mudando. Deu graças a Deus por isso. Por fim tinha encontrado algo novo.

E era um bocado atrativo. Sua beleza era singela e doce, não era perfeita e estilizada como Kagura. Antes de poder conter o impulso, levantou a manta para contemplá-la melhor. E quando seu olhar vagou sobre o corpo parcialmente vestido, o calor o atravessou direto à virilha que já doía pelo desejo.

Pela roupa que levava supôs que era uma empregada de algum botequim, embora a cor e o estilo de suas vestimentas eram algo que nunca tinha visto.

O curto vestido mal cobria seus quadris e deixava ver um par de admiráveis pernas lisas e bem formadas. Pernas que desesperadamente queria beijar. Pernas que queria sentir envoltas ao redor de seus quadris quando lhe fizesse amor devagar e completamente até que ambos estivessem esgotados e totalmente saciados.

Respirou com alívio, cheio de agradecimento e colocou sua palma na parte exterior da coxa feminina. Seu membro cresceu até mais duro em resposta quando a mulher suspirou em seu sonho e mudou sonhadoramente de posição.

Seu coração se deteve um instante quando o vestido subiu mais, mostrando uma diminuta e magra coberta que ocultava a parte úmida de seu sexo.

Francamente. Quem era esta tentadora?

Era a que a velha bruxa lhe havia dito?

Tinha que ser. Só isso explicaria sua presença aqui, neste lugar tão estranho.

E quando viu que respondia a sua carícia, soube que não queria nada com Kagura e seus chiados. Queria esta mulher a seu lado com uma ferocidade tão esmagante como exigente.

Ela e suas exuberantes curvas, tão diferente do corpo magro e fraco de Kagura. O corpo desta mulher estava feito para confortar a um homem nas noites de frio inverno. Sim, seus peitos altos cairiam livremente em suas mãos e suas coxas estavam feitas para embalar os quadris de um homem quando se metesse no mais profundo de seu corpo.

Faminto e dolorido subiu a mão pela curva da coxa, até a barra do curto vestido azul escuro.

Rin suspirou inundada em seu quente sonho com o maior herói de sua vida. De um homem que controlava o mundo ao seu redor sem nenhuma apologia.

Tinha estado sonhando toda a noite com o atraente e escuro desconhecido, que tinha verdes e brilhantes olhos e fortes braços para sustentá-la. Que tinha sussurrado em uma profunda e invocadora voz. Que a atormentou com imagens de sua vida e a necessidade que tinha de melhorá-la.

Sesshoumaru o Valente.

Que nome tão tolo e entretanto… De algum modo ficava bem ao herói da história.

Até agora, em sonhos, ela via seu belo rosto na capa do livro, sentia sua mão calorosa escorregando por fora de sua coxa, e logo subindo pela frente de sua perna. Sentia a carícia em seu corpo estendendo-se como fogo e a excitação a consumiu.

Ela conteve o fôlego enquanto aquela mão se movia na sua cintura e, mas acima; sobre a curva de seu estômago e até seus… Seus olhos se abriram e arregalaram quando alguém tocou seu seio.

Gritando, Rin saltou para fora da cama ao ver um homem alto vestido com roupa medieval olhando-a arrogantemente com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

—Quem diabos é você?— exigiu ela, enquanto se dava conta muito tarde que tinha saltado pelo lado errado da cama.

Ele estava entre ela e a porta.

Que Deus querido a ajudasse!

Mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para ela. Simplesmente a olhou da cama com uma expressão que podia catalogar-se de paciente. Sua armadura prateada brilhava fracamente na luz, e usava uma túnica curta branca bordada com uma lua crescente vermelha e uns cervos.

Parecia-se com…

A sua cabeça deu volta ante a implicação. Não podia ser! Claro que não podia ser!

—Sou o Lorde das Terras do Oeste. E você é?

—Isto é ridículo - disse ela.

—É um nome muito peculiar, o seu milady. É galesa por acaso?

Rin fez o esforço de respirar enquanto examinava atentamente o belo homem que falava com um marcado e antigo acento inglês e que estava em sua cama. Um homem que se parecia muito com o herói da capa do livro.

E que inclusive usava o mesmo medalhão ao redor do pescoço…

Que diabos estava acontecendo aqui?

Ela esperava que de um momento a outro começasse a soar o tema de Crepúsculo e entrasse Rod Serling para anunciar o início de seu programa Dimensão Desconhecida.

—Como entrou em minha casa?—perguntou.

Só então ele se levantou da cama. Como um lânguido falcão, cheio de graça que veio se apossar e se aproximou. Seus músculos ondearam literalmente com o movimento e seu traje fez um pouco de ruído quando se moveu. Um sorriso perversamente afetuoso aparecia em seus atrativos lábios quando se inclinou um pouco para poder olhá-la atentamente nos olhos.

O poder que emanava dele a afligiu. Era sólido e alto, e tão incrivelmente magnífico que tudo o que queria fazer era lhe dar uma dentada e saboreá-lo. O aroma de homem, sândalo e couro invadiu sua cabeça, fazendo-a se sentir excitada e ofegante.

Seus dedos tocaram seu queixo, lhe provocando calafrios quando olhou aqueles olhos tão incrivelmente dourados que mal pareciam reais. Olhos que a hipnotizaram pelo perigo e a inteligência que revelavam de seu dono.

Estava sendo amável com ela, mas não havia nenhuma dúvida que podia ser letal. Certamente tinha força suficiente para fazer com ela o que quisesse.

Apesar disso não fez nenhuma outra intenção de tocá-la. Somente a olhou com uma fome contida que a queimou por dentro e por fora.

Quando falou, o tom claramente possessivo em sua voz, verdadeiramente a fez tremer.

—A verdade, milady, não sei. A única coisa que sei é que estou aqui para ganhá-la.

—Ganhar a mim?.—franziu o sobrecenho por sua estranha seleção de palavras - Ganhar a mim como?

—Com o que seja necessário fazer.

Oh, sim, isto era muito estranho. Golpeou a cabeça com alguma coisa? Ou ainda estava sonhando? Ou possivelmente tinha uma febre que lhe causava alucinações. Demência precoce? Rin mordeu o lábio tentando analisar tudo isso para encontrar uma explicação acreditável de por que esta gloriosa e anacrônica parte de carne masculina estava em sua casa e não tentava violá-la.

Talvez tudo isto era alguma espécie de alucinação causada por muita tensão e excesso de cafeína.

Mas a mão em seu rosto parecia muito real e o homem diante dela era muito autoritário para ser produto de sua imaginação.

—Olhe Sr. Homem estranho, não sei como entrou aqui, mas deve ir ou vou chamar à polícia.

—Polícia?

—Polícia. Policiais. Já sabe a lei

Ele franziu o sobrecenho diante disso.

—Eu sou a lei, milady. Não respondo ante ninguém salvo ante eu mesmo.

Oh, isto não era bom!

Ele inclinou a cabeça até que a pele lisa de seu rosto tocou sua bochecha, e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido com rouca voz.

—Não tenha medo de mim, pequena, você é minha heroína e não tenho nenhuma intenção de lhe fazer mal, jamais.

—Então o que pensa fazer?

Separou-se dela com um sorriso diabólico.

—Penso em cortejá-la. Fazer com que se apaixone perdidamente por mim antes que termine a semana.

Uma risada nervosa borbulhou através dela. Isto simplesmente era muito estranho para contar.

—Não acredita em mim? —perguntou-lhe com uma expressão arrogante.

—Ai colega, não sei o que acreditar!—e realmente não acreditava nele —De todos os modos, como entrou em minha casa?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

—Um momento estava diante de meu… - O olhar se aguçou com a irritação quando duvidou. Pigarreou—Pisquei e estava aqui.

—Você piscou como Jeannie (**N/A:** _menção à personagem de uma antiga serie de TV americada chamada Jeannie é um gênio_) não?

—Jeannie?

—Não importa.

Ele moveu os dedos sob seu queixo e logo os passou pelo cabelo. Mas quando abaixou a cabeça, ela saiu rapidamente de seu abraço e caminhou para a porta. A meio caminho seu olhar tropeçou com o livro sobre sua mesa de noite.

Seu lindo cavalheiro com a espada se foi e em seu lugar estava um homem loiro que sustentava um buquê.

Huh—uh!

A incredulidade a atravessou. Não podia ser! Ele não podia ser…!

—Sesshoumaru?

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

—Conhece meu nome?

—De acordo. —disse devagar — Estou drogada.

Não importava na verdade que nunca tivesse tomado nenhuma droga, mas ali não parecia haver outra explicação lógica. Certamente Esther tinha deixado cair algo em seu café. Embora, por que tinha levado dezessete horas para fazer efeito, não sabia.

Tinha que haver alguma razão sensata, lógica, de por que o bobamente chamado Sesshoumaru o Valente, Lorde das Terras do Oeste, estivesse aqui com armadura e tudo e ela estivesse se tornando louca.

Mas certamente não havia nenhuma explicação.

Tinha que chamar Kaede.

Se alguém sabia o que estava acontecendo, com segurança seria ela. Agarrou o telefone e marcou o número de informação, mas Rin logo se deu conta de que a livraria não estava registrada.

E para ser sincera, realmente não era uma surpresa. Em alguma parte no mais profundo de sua mente, já o tinha imaginado.

Mas ainda sentia a necessidade de investigar tudo o que pudesse.

—Me visto rápido e vamos.

—Aonde?

—A uma pequena livraria.

Olhou-a carrancudo.

—O que é uma livraria?

Ela esfregou as têmporas.

—Suponho que não tinham isso na Idade Média, ou sim?

—Idade Média? Lady, você usa palavras muito estranhas.

Sorriu nervosamente, outra vez.

—Sim, está bem, melhor não me demorar. —disse, tratando de usar palavras que ele entendesse—Me troco de roupa rápido e imediatamente vamos a isso como é que se chame.

Enrugou mais a testa, e quando entrou no banho, podia jurar que lhe ouviu dizer:

—Esta é uma dama estranha, mas muito divertida.

Sesshoumaru explorou a casa enquanto esperava que a dama, Isto é ridículo, retornasse. A bruxa não tinha estado brincando quando lhe disse que este mundo estava cheio de estranhos milagres. Havia planta dentro de recipientes que não continham nada de água ou terra. Estranhos móveis cobertos com um tecido verde escuro. Nada no lar desta mulher lhe era nem remotamente familiar.

A que lugar o tinha enviado a bruxa? A outro planeta possivelmente? A um mundo de feiticeiros?

Possivelmente deveria temer por sua alma imortal, mas considerando a idéia de voltar para Kagura, até a ameaça de perder a eternidade tinha que ser melhor que seu sorriso enjoativo e a falta de engenho.

Estava examinando uma planta de textura estranha e desconhecida para ele, quando sentiu uma presença detrás. Olhou por cima do ombro e ficou gelado. Sua nova dama usava uma incrível túnica de manga curta e um par de calções que tinham sido cortados até o mais alto de suas coxas. A vista dessas pernas longas o fez pensar na suavidade da pele que tinha sentido em sua palma e o bom sabor que teria quando a provasse com sua língua.

Deslizou o olhar por cima das luxuriosas curvas até chegar a seu rosto onde as ruborizadas bochechas delatavam quanto incômoda se sentia sob seu olhar escrutinador. Sorriu ante o descobrimento.

Rin não pôde mover-se quando sentiu o olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre ela. O homem estava incrivelmente excitado. Seus olhos dourados carregados de paixão e conhecimento sexual. Em seguida soube o que estava pensando, e para ser honesta, ela também o estava considerando.

O imaginou nu deitado em sua cama… em cima de seu corpo.

Sim, homem!

Enchia a armadura como efetivamente tivessem querido os ferreiros medievais, que o fizesse. Os amplos ombros levantados com orgulho davam a imagem de um homem seguro de si mesmo.

O homem nele devastou a mulher nela.

E então foi que se deu conta de que não podia mostrá-lo em público vestido com uma armadura medieval. Não a menos que fossem a uma Feira Renascentista. As pessoas começariam a perguntar coisas que não tinha nem idéia de como responder, e o último que precisava era converter-se em protagonista de algum péssimo guia para filmes de baixo orçamento ou ir parar em algum laboratório; ou pior ainda ao manicômio.

Enquanto o olhava atentamente, ele cruzou o quarto e se deteve diante dela.

—Diga-me, milady, onde está seu protetor?

Ela franziu o sobrecenho.

—Quer dizer meus pais?

—Quero dizer qualquer um que seja responsável por seu futuro.

—Essa sou eu.

Um olhar confuso cruzou suas belas feições até que se transformou em uma cheia de diversão.

—De verdade? Você só responde ante você mesma?

—Da mesma maneira que você faz.

Ele sorriu ante a réplica, e antes que ela se desse conta de suas intenções, capturou-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Rin ficou rígida por um momento e começou a retroceder, mas ele a rodeou rapidamente com seus braços, aproximando-a mais a seu calor enquanto saqueava sua boca. Não havia nenhuma outra palavra para a posse completa que se fez.

Ela tinha sido beijada suficientes vezes em sua vida, mas nunca assim. Nunca com tão intensa paixão. Sua língua adulou a dela, seus lábios exigiram.

E como cheirava…!

Varonil. Quente. Sensual.

Ficou na ponta dos pés, gemendo por seu toque, querendo atraí-lo mais profundamente.

Para saborear melhor este incrível homem.

Sesshoumaru grunhiu ante a resposta apaixonada a sua carícia, ela o envolveu com seus braços. Agarrou-se a ele e lhe devolveu o beijo com uma fome que o surpreendeu. Hai, era uma selvagem. Uma que respondia bem, que compartilharia sua paixão em igual medida e que não o deixaria ir até que estivesse completamente esgotada e satisfeita.

E nesse momento soube que era a única mulher que tomaria para si e que nunca retornaria para Kagura.

Nunca.

Embalou seu rosto em suas mãos e se afastou a contra gosto. Ela manteve os olhos fechados para saborear o momento.

Sorriu.

Quando ela abriu seus grandes olhos de cervo e o olhou insistentemente, sentiu uma quebra de onda estranha que o atravessou. Estava duro e dolorido e com uma necessidade tão grande que o aturdiu.

—Isso é tudo de bom - disse ela ofegante.

Deleitou-se. Era a primeira vez que uma mulher lhe dizia algo assim.

Rin tentou recuperar o equilíbrio, mas não era fácil. Quando unicamente queria retornar a seus braços e entregar-se por completo. Não podia fazer isso, mas a pequena voz em sua cabeça lhe dizia que fazer amor com um personagem de novela romântica não contava para nada. Verdade?

Podia fazer com ele o que quisesse, e ninguém se inteiraria jamais…

Oh, sim, isso podia ser divertido.

—De acordo, valente… - Ela fez uma pausa antes de pronunciar o nome. —Sesshoumaru —Soava absurdo quando se dizia em voz alta.

No que tinha estado pensando o autor?

—Oh, vamos, Valente Sesshoumaru. Você, grande homem — Rin riu para seu pesar— Não, esse nome não fica nada bem. Como você gostaria que o chamasse?—perguntou ela.

Ele levantou a cabeça com arrogância.

—Pode me chamar de Lorde.

Rin dissimulou outra risada. Sim, claro. Isso era provavelmente o único mau de Sesshoumaru. E por alguma razão perversa o Adeus Conde das Dixie Chicks1 começou a lhe rondar pela cabeça.

Oh, que pena!

—Está bem, olhe sua majestade ou sua graça ou como é Lorde Sesshoumaru não vai funcionar no momento, de acordo?

De algum modo Sesshoumaru as arrumou para parecer mais régio e majestoso.

—Perdão? Isso diz uma mulher cujo nome é " Isto é ridículo"?

Isto estava se convertendo em um desastroso caos.

—Meu nome não é "Isto é ridículo". É Rin. Rin Nakamura.

Ele pareceu aliviar-se um pouco.

—Milady Rin?

—Não, só Rin.

—Muito bem, Rin. Você pode me chamar Sesshoumaru.

Rin se mordeu o lábio e fez uma careta de dor.

—Sabe, homem grande, não posso fazer isso realmente.

—Então me chame de milord, disse ele, sem entender o ponto.

Rin respirou fundo.

—Permita-me explicar algo de meu mundo. Se eu chamá-lo de milord e você me chamar de milady, as pessoas vão nos prender sob chave.

—Fariam isso?

—Efetivamente. Hum, parece que necessito um nome para chamá-lo que não provoque olhares curiosos, ou que não me faça rir quando o pronunciar.

—Posto que este é seu mundo, meu… —Interrompeu suas palavras quando ela levantou o rosto — Rin, decida você. Que nome uso?

Rin o olhou longamente durante vários minutos considerando as possibilidades. Este homem era muito incrível para ser algo tão simples como um Tom ou Ken ou Kohako. Ele necessitava de um nome mais sensualmente atrativo.

Finalmente ela se decidiu pela simples redução.

—O que acha de Sesshy?—Assim era melhor embora ainda um pouco ridículo.

Assentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

—Muito bem, Rin. Para você, eu serei Sesshy.

Aquelas palavras dispararam uma vibração estranha que a atravessou. Para você.

Certamente não quis dizer nada especial com isso; entretanto a acalorou.

—Agora temos que fazer algo com essa roupa.

—Você quer trocar meu nome e minha roupa, minha lady. Há algo em mim que encontre aceitável?

Um brilho de dor passou tão rápido por seus olhos que ela pensou que podia tê-lo imaginado. Mas então recordou o que tinha lido sobre ele no livro…

"_As palavras de Kagura fizeram sangrar suas velhas feridas novamente. Tinha perdido seus dentes de leite recebendo críticas e tinha deixado de esperar alguma tolerância fazia tempo. Ninguém precisava assinalar seus defeitos, porque via, com a claridade do cristal, cada um deles e os teve bem presente desde sua juventude, sob a tutela violenta de seu senhor". _

Se este homem realmente fosse Sesshoumaru que tinha chegado à vida real, então devia ter o mesmo passado do Sesshoumaru do livro.

Seu coração cambaleou em só pensar nisso. O homem do livro tinha estado sozinho e sofrendo toda sua vida. Era sua dor o que a tinha mantido acordada, lendo até tarde; a necessidade de vê-lo feliz a manteve voltando página detrás página esperando que Kagura encontrasse uma pista e compreendesse que grande homem era o que tinha!

Rin pausou o pensamento.

Não, não é real. Ele não é real! Sesshoumaru é um cavalheiro do livro e não pode vir à vida.

Mas então…

—O que aconteceu a seus pais?—perguntou.

Seus olhos se entristeceram.

—Minha mãe morreu de parto junto a meu irmãozinho, e meu pai morreu de tristeza pouco depois.

_"Se você tivesse sido digno de alguma coisa, moço, seu pai não teria entregado sua alma ao diabo tomando sua própria vida para livrar-se de você"._

Rin retrocedeu quando recordou as palavras que o tio de Sesshoumaru havia dito quando levaram o assustado rapaz a sua porta. Com apenas oito anos, Sesshoumaru tinha se atrevido a defender-se de seu injusto trato, e seu tio o tinha golpeado tão ferozmente, que o anel do homem o tinha talhado e tinha deixado uma cicatriz.

Uma cicatriz em sua bochecha esquerda, que corria debaixo de seu olho.

Uma cicatriz que provavelmente se pareceria muito a que Sesshy tinha em sua bochecha esquerda.

Seu coração deixou de pulsar.

—Enviaram-lhe para que vivesse com seu tio quando tinha oito anos?—perguntou ela, esperando que ele negasse.

—Como soube?

Rin se sentia doente. Respirou profundamente, sentou-se no braço de seu sofá azul escuro.

—Oh, cara!—sussurrou.

Sua cabeça nadou entre as possibilidades. Como isto podia ser real? Como ele pôde entrar em seu mundo? Como?

Sesshy se aproximou dela, tomando seu braço.

—Está bem, Rin? Parece fraca.

Honestamente, sentia-se fraca.

—Estou bem,—disse, olhando atentamente os magros e longos dedos que seguravam seu braço. Dedos de carne e osso como o homem ao seu lado.

—Temos que ver Kaede.

OH, sim, fariam-no! Ela necessitava algumas respostas.

—Kaede? A bruxa?

—Perdão?

—A bruxa que me enviou aqui. Seu nome era Kaede. Você a conhece?

Os olhos do Rin se arregalaram.

—Uma mulher de cabelo cinza, pequena, com os olhos castanhos?

—Hai.

—Ela o enviou aqui?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Oh, isso tinha sentido.

—Pode me dizer por que o enviou aqui?

—Eu pedi. Precisava encontrar uma maneira para escapar da sentença que me ameaçava com Kagura, e ela disse que me enviaria a um mundo onde encontraria o milagre que necessitava. Mas eu não conheço a história, só que você é minha heroína e que devo fazer que se apaixone por mim.

—Oh… bom… —pensou bem - Por que desejou uma coisa assim? Seu mundo não parecia tão mau.

Pelo olhar em sua cara, pôde ver que não estava de acordo.

—Tenho minhas razões, milady. Há muitos fantasmas em casa que evitaria.

Isso se podia entender. Ela também tinha seu próprio fantasma que gostaria de evitar. Respirando profundamente, esforçou-se para retornar ao problema que tinha começado tudo. Suas roupas.

Ela tinha alguma roupa esportiva que Kohako tinha lhe emprestado uma noite que tinha derramado calda acidentalmente em sua casa. Embora Kohako não fosse tão grande como Sesshy, o moletom devia estirar o suficiente para cobri-lo decentemente, pelo menos.

Dez minutos depois que lhe deu a roupa, renegou essa idéia quando Sesshy saiu do dormitório com o moletom dos marinhe ajustando-se a seu traseiro de maneira provocadora e a camiseta XXL estirando-se tensa em cima de seu peito com tanto acerto que podiam contratá-lo para um anúncio de revistas esportivas e homens musculosos.

Muito pior, a calça caía abaixo dos seus magros quadris, deixando ver seus abdominais de seis tabletes perfeitamente.

Oh, minha mãe! Ela queria mordê-lo ali.

Sentia-se agradecida pela desconhecida autora do livro. A mulher era uma deusa! E seu gosto para homens merecia aplausos até que as vacas viessem para casa e sapateassem na grama da frente.

Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa quando percebeu o olhar acalorado dos grandes olhos castanhos de Rin. Não tinha piscado desde que tinha estado calculando seu porte. Ele sorriu ante o conhecimento.

Ele podia trabalhar com a luxúria. A indiferença significaria o fim de seus planos.

—Minha roupa é adequada?—perguntou.

Ela assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, pestanejou, e se encontrou com seu olhar.

—Como disse?

Ele riu.

—Perguntei se minha roupa é agora aceitável para você.

—Mmm-hmmm. —disse ela, o ruído mostrando sua aprovação - Tudo o que precisamos são sapatos de tênis e estaremos prontos.

Não perguntou, de verdade temia a resposta. Os sapatos de tênis lhe pareciam pequenos.

—Tenho minhas botas.

Ela agitou sua cabeça.

—Sem intenção de ofender, o calçado da armadura e a roupa esportiva não combinam.

—Aceitarei sua palavra sobre isso.

Rin decidiu que estava bastante bem vestido para ir à livraria. Agarrando suas chaves da cozinha saiu da casa e lhe mostrou o automóvel na entrada.

Ele caminhou para o veículo com o cenho enrugado. Um cenho que afundou grandemente quando outro automóvel acertou passar por ali; olhou-o com medo e curiosidade agitada em sua cara.

—Como se movem estas coisas sem os cavalos?

—Têm motores por dentro que provavelmente não têm nenhum sentido para você.

—Esse é um termo que eu entendo minha lady. Também tínhamos motores em meu mundo.

—De verdade?

—Hai, mas nada assim. —Passou a mão em cima da carroceria do automóvel como se o maravilhasse.

Sorriu ante o olhar entusiasmado em sua cara, e algo dentro de si disse que adoraria viajar em seu carro de aluguel.

Um olhar extremamente apreciativo se apoderou de sua cara quando se sentou no lado do passageiro e ligou o motor.

Uma vez que saíram do passeio e empreenderam rua abaixo, seus olhos brilharam como um menino que vê o oceano pela primeira vez.

—Isto é como ter asas. —disse ele, olhando a paisagem passar—É incrível!

—Roda bem. Entretanto, não é tão rápido como meu Firebird.

Seus olhos se iluminaram mais até.

—Monta em uma ave que voa mais rápido que o fogo?

—Não exatamente. É um automóvel como este, só que mais leve e mais rápido.

Pelo menos nos dias quando ainda corria. Rindo, entrou pela auto-estrada interestadual e se dirigiu de volta para o lugar onde tinha estado ontem. Meia hora depois ambos estavam de pé em frente ao lugar onde a livraria de Esther tinha estado no dia anterior, o lugar estava desocupado. As janelas estavam cobertas e nada indicava que tivesse estado habitado pelo menos há um ano. Não havia nenhum sinal, nenhum livro. Nada.

—Isto não pode ser. —disse respirando entrecortadamente

—O que acontece?

—Ontem a loja estava aqui.

Ele a olhou confuso.

—Não está equivocada?

Ela negou com a cabeça

—Não, juro-lhe isso. Sentei-me aí ontem e bebi café enquanto falava com Esther, ela me disse que seu livro me ajudaria...

Era incrível.

—Assim, o que isso significa?—perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Rin agitou sua cabeça, de novo.

—Suponho que significa que tenho que te ensinar a ler o idioma moderno. Porque, companheiro, parece que está preso aqui.

Sesshoumaru viu o ceticismo em seus olhos, e tinha na ponta de sua língua corrigi-la. Mas não o fez.

Ela parecia muito desejosa de deixá-lo. Como a maioria das pessoas que conhecia. Maldição! Se ele pudesse convencê-la que passasse um tempo com ele, podia chegar a querê-lo, pelo menos um pouco.

Mas porque razão o faria, quando nem sua própria gente podia tolerá-lo?

Ele sossegou essa voz. Certamente a bruxa não o teria enviado aqui a menos que acreditasse possível que esta estranha mulher o amasse nesta história.

Agarrando-se a esse pensamento, tirou a mão de Rin da porta e a segurou na sua.

—Diga milady, ter que responsabilizar-se por mim seria tão mau?

Rin quis dizer que sim, mas não pôde.

—Não sei Sesshy. Não sei nada de você, além do que tenho lido em meu livro.

—E eu não sei nada de você, lady Rin, com exceção de que parece ser uma mulher decente e amável.

Sim, tão decente e amável que seu noivo a trocou por uma emoção barata em seu escritório.

—Vem, precisamos te conseguir um pouco mais de roupa e alguns sapatos.

Levou-o pelo abarrotado caminho aos armazéns TJ Maxx para começar a equipá-lo. Era realmente divertido porque Sesshy não tinha nem idéia do que estava ou não estava na moda. Fez caso a tudo o que lhe indicou, e céus! Via-se condenadamente sexy em calças jeans. Quando ele saiu do vestiário, uma mulher se meteu em um cabide de laços para ficar olhando-o fixamente.

Rin não a culpou por isso. Ela mesma também se sentia bastante enjoada. Sesshy não parecia notar o revôo que estava causando nas outras mulheres. Só tinha olhos para ela, o que era muito bom para variar.

—Isto fica bem?—perguntou.

Rin mordeu o lábio e assentiu com malícia.

—Oh, sim, querido, eles ficam tal como Deus e Calvin queriam que as calças jeans ficassem em um homem.

—Calvin?

—É simplesmente uma expressão. —Estendeu a mão para lhe desabotoar o pescoço da camisa verde escura, manga longa, para que não o afogasse. A cor fazia luzir seus olhos mais vibrantes e realçava sua deleitável pele canela.

Fez todo o possível para não empurrá-lo no vestiário e rasgar sua roupa de cima para vê-lo e acariciá-lo com prazer.

Verdadeiramente, nenhum homem deveria ser tão sensual e tentador.

Rin o enviou para trás para despir-se enquanto ela foi escolher a roupa de baixo e as meias. Quando retornou, de novo vestia o moletom e segurava a roupa em seus braços.

Quando terminaram ali, Rin o levou a uma loja esportiva para comprar sapatos.

—Tem os pés muito grandes, disse-lhe quando o mediram. Era um quatorze de verdade.

—Boa coisa, são seus pés.

—Zomba deles?

—Não. —disse ela com uma careta — Acredite em mim, neste mundo são uma posse essencial.

—Como para que?

—Bem, as mulheres igualam o pé ao tamanho... Ela deixou cair seu olhar em uma área de seu corpo que, durante horas, tinha-a mantido cheia de curiosidade.

Seus olhos aumentaram quando entendeu o significado.

—Milady!

—Já sei, estou sendo má, mas não posso evitar. Já se viu em um espelho?

Sorriu-lhe e ficou de pé para atraí-la para ele. Abaixou a cabeça para lhe cochichar no ouvido.

—Em qualquer momento, Milady Malvada se deseja aplacar sua curiosidade, sou um aspirante voluntário. —Aquelas palavras enviaram um tremor sobre ela que se emparelhou com a sensação do fôlego quente contra seu pescoço.

Rin fechou os olhos para inalar seu aroma. Era tudo o que podia fazer para não se colar contra seu ruborizado corpo e beijá-lo até o amanhecer.

—Não me tente, disse silenciosamente. — Ainda temos que procurar sapatos.

Mas antes que escapasse, ele pôs um beijo muito rápido e poderoso em seus lábios. Rin se comoveu.

—É muito bom para ser verdade.

Mas então… ele não existia. Não era de verdade.

Ele existia?

Ela se inclinou para trás com um cenho.

—Como conseguiu chegar aqui, Sesshy?

Deixou que seus dedos ficassem em seu cabelo e lhe sorriu.

—Pedi à velha bruxa um milagre que me guardasse do poder de Kagura, e a bruxa enviou você.

—Mas como?

—Não sei. Só sei que estava ali e que Kagura gritava comigo, e de repente despertei em sua cama.

—Pode retornar a sua casa de novo?

Sesshoumaru duvidou. A bruxa havia dito que se não conseguisse que Lady Rin se apaixonasse por ele, seria devolvido a sua própria história. Isso era a última coisa que queria. Tinha tido bastante de Kagura todos estes últimos anos. De verdade, melhor seria estar morto que obrigado a cortejá-la mais tempo.

—Não. —mentiu, pouco disposto a pensar em sua vida em seu próprio livro—Me enviaram aqui para você, Rin. Precisava de um herói e eu estou aqui para sê-lo.

Em seu rosto viu a alegria e a dor que suas palavras provocaram.

—Não me quer com você? Preferiria outro herói?

Suspirou.

—Não é isso exatamente. Só que não sei o que fazer com um homem da Idade Média. Quero dizer, não é como se você pudesse trabalhar ou algo assim. Não há muitas oportunidades para um cavalheiro de brilhante armadura no século vinte e um no Japão.

—Então você quer que eu retorne para meu livro?

Parecia desconcertada.

—Não… Sim… não sei. Simplesmente não estou segura do que devo fazer com você.

—E o que quer você fazer comigo?

Rin se engasgou pela pergunta. As imagens em sua mente eram excitantes e maliciosas e totalmente impróprias estando de pé em um lugar público.

—Eu não sei,—respondeu, respondendo com a verdade.

—Então finja que vou estar aqui durante sete dias, nada mais. Finja que depois do fim de semana você nunca terá que ler-me de novo. Que simplesmente retornaria de onde vim. Assim sendo, o que faria você comigo?

Ela sorriu com desejo.

—Não estou segura.

—Me dê sete dias de seu tempo, Lady Rin, somente sete. E lhe juro que se você já não desejar me ver, desaparecerei para sempre de sua presença e retornarei ao meu livro para me casar com Kagura.

Rin mordeu o lábio ante a estupenda idéia. Um namorado quente durante sete dias, um que não romperia seu coração. Kaede tinha razão; era o que o doutor tinha receitado.

—Muito bem, então. Sete dias.

Afastou-se e foi pagar pelos sapatos, então o conduziu fora da loja, a seu carro, e de novo a sua casa.

Era tão estranho o ter acompanhando-a depois do que tinha passado com Kohako, mas uma parte dela realmente desfrutava de sua companhia. Sesshy a adorava de uma maneira que nenhum homem o tinha feito jamais.

Ficou a seu lado toda a tarde e tratou de ajudá-la a preparar o jantar embora de verdade que não tinha nem idéia de como fazer a coisa mais simples. De fato, o abridor de latas elétrico o tinha deixado completamente perplexo.

Primeiro tinha pensado que estava possuído e tinha tentado matá-lo com a colher de servir. Finalmente ela o convenceu que era uma coisa boa e lhe mostrou como usá-lo.

Ela enrugou a testa quando tentou desentupir o frasco de molho para massa.

—Aqui, minha dama, me permita.

Entregou a ele e imediatamente ele o devolveu aberto.

—Obrigado. —disse, enquanto o pegava de volta. Tinha encontrado algo em que si só era muito bom.

Sesshy inclinou sua cabeça sobre a estufa para examinar os queimadores.

—Não há fogo e mesmo assim está quente.

—É eletricidade.

Voltou-se para ela carrancudo.

—Eletricidade?

Rin tentou explicar o conceito, então compreendeu que nem ela mesma o entendia.

—É magia, disse por fim. —Magia fresca.

—A magia quente tem melhor gosto, —disse ele, colocando a panela.—Tem um mundo extraordinário em seu livro, Lady Rin.

—Isto não é um livro. Isto é real.

Parecia confuso com isso.

—Não, minha lady. Eu sou um personagem e você é um personagem. Nosso mundo é um livro que está sendo escrito por outro, inclusive quando falamos.

Cada ação e cada palavra estão sendo cuidadosamente escrita.

—Não - disse, tentando explicar - Foi a sua biblioteca e tirou uma edição de bolso. —Estes são os livros e esta é a realidade. Não estamos em um livro. Estamos em minha casa.

—Está segura, Rin? Como você pode saber que isto não é um livro e que nós não somos bonecos movidos pelos caprichos de outra pessoa?

—Porque sou real, uma pessoa de carne e sangue. Ninguém me controla. Eu me controlo.

—Se você perguntar isso, diria o mesmo, Como você fará para saber a verdade?

Tinha um ponto muito estranho que a fez se sentir incômoda.

—Não façamos isto, de acordo? Já estou começando a me sentir como essa pessoa na Dimensão Desconhecida que foi presa em um povoado de brinquedo para entretenimento de um menino gigante. —estremeceu, então se deteve.—Se isto for um livro, como é, então, que tudo aqui é frágil e claro? Todas as cores são vivas e o mundo é interminável.

—Assim é em meu livro.

Isso a surpreendeu. Ela teria pensado que tudo seria superficial e vago.

—De verdade?

—Hai. Não há nada diferente no que se refere à experiência tática ou sensorial. Só o ambiente mudou.

Oh, isso era simplesmente horripilante.

Sorriu-lhe amavelmente.

—Mas tenho que dizer que muito prefiro seu mundo ao meu.

—Por que o prefere?

Os olhos verdes a queimaram com sua intensidade.

—Porque você está nele.

Essas palavras a emocionaram. Maldição! O homem poderia ser excessivamente encantador às vezes. Que fazia que ela o desejasse tanto? Era isso magia, também?

Tentou imaginar o que seria ter um Sesshy moderno na vida real. Apaixonar-se-ia ele dela? Apaixonar-se-ia ela dele? Era difícil sabê-lo com segurança.

Possivelmente tudo isto era porque era um herói e não um homem real.

Mas então, o que era real? Não é real algo que pode te fazer sentir emoções? Não é real o que podia ver, saborear, tocar, cheirar, e ouvir? Se isto for verdade, então Sesshy era tão real quanto Kohako tinha sido.

E esse pensamento a aterrorizava em realidade.

Logo que o jantar esteve preparado, serviu-lhe um prato de massa, e o levou a sala de jantar para que pudesse comer. Algo que era mais fácil dizer que fazer. Sesshy não tinha nenhuma idéia de como usar um garfo.

Olhou-o fixamente como se fosse alguma criatura estrangeira.

—Vocês não têm garfos? —perguntou-lhe.

—Não, minha lady. Nunca vi algo assim antes.

—Oh!—Ela tomou o garfo de sua mão e lhe mostrou como envolver a massa ao redor das pontas. Ele tentou levá-lo a sua boca, mas a massa escorregou para fora do garfo e caiu em seu colo.

Rin se obrigou a não rir quando se aproximou para limpar o desastre, mas imediatamente que o tocou, soube que tinha cometido um engano. Quando passou a mão contra seu corpo, compreendeu que estava completamente duro.

Seus olhos ondularam e aspirou o fôlego com força entre seus dentes. Esclarecendo sua garganta, levantou-se e se afastou dela. A massa aterrissou com um splat no chão.

—Me perdoe, minha lady.—disse inclinando-se para limpar—Não quis ofendê-la.

—Me ofender como?

—Com meu, um… minha condição inconveniente. Compreendo que é uma dama virtuosa, e me desculpo se lhe causei qualquer desconforto.

A única coisa que lhe causava desconforto era sua confusão.

—Está bem, seriamente, disse-lhe, o ajudando a limpar o chão. —Não me ofendi.

Fez uma pausa para olhá-la.

—Não?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—É uma verdadeira adulação.

Os olhos dourados ficaram escuros, sondando-a inquisitivos.

—É?

—Hai,—disse, usando seu idioma e se moveu mais perto dele até que quase se tocavam. Pôde ver o desejo em sua cara, a necessidade que tinha dela. Ela também a sentia e estava quente e excitada. Reclamando-o. E a única coisa que desejava era saborear o homem que tinha diante dela.

Sesshoumaru não estava preparado para seu beijo. Grunhiu com seu sabor e seu corpo se endureceu mais até. Todo o dia sua virilha tinha estado dolorida por ela. Era tudo o que podia fazer para não forçá-la, nunca faria tal coisa. Era sua heroína e como tal merecia seu maior respeito e admiração extrema.

Sua cabeça deu voltas quando a doçura de sua boca e o aroma de seu cabelo invadiu seu cérebro. Ela o abraçou contra si e passou as mãos por cima de seu traseiro, o fazendo doer mais até.

E então fez a coisa mais inesperada de todas. Colocou a mão sob o cinturão de seus calções. Sesshoumaru gemeu quando sentiu a mão quente contra sua carne nua. Calafrios percorreram toda a longitude de seu corpo quando a mão se moveu devagar para cima de seu quadril para a cintura.

—Rin —sussurrou seu nome como uma oração.

Beijou-o profundamente, enredando a língua com a sua enquanto seus dedos acariciavam o endurecido membro.

Apertou as mãos em seu cabelo e gemeu quando ela o tocou pela primeira vez. Cada parte de seu corpo estremeceu pela necessidade agridoce.

A mente de Rin se inundou na sensação dele, de seu poder. Seu cavalheiro era um homem grande, e estremeceu com a idéia de tê-lo dentro dela. Deixou que seus dedos acariciantes baixassem até a base para tomá-lo em sua mão. Ele grunhiu profundamente em sua garganta quando ela deu um leve apertão.

Rindo com a emoção de agradá-lo, acariciou-lhe a bela face. Ela nunca tinha sido o tipo de mulher que dormia com um homem que acabava de conhecer, mas se sentia como se o conhecesse intimamente. E de uma fantástica maneira, conhecia-o. Sabia mais sobre sua vida do que tinha sabido alguma vez da de Kohako. E o mais pertinente, sabia a verdade sobre Sesshy, enquanto que Kohako a tinha enchido de mentiras.

Sesshoumaru não poderia pensar corretamente com essa mão em seu corpo. Em toda sua vida, nunca tinha tido uma mulher tão ávida de deitar-se com ele. Podia ser que sua dama recém descoberta tivesse realmente ternura em seu coração que era o que mais lhe interessava?

Podia atrever-se a ter esperanças?

Era tudo o que tinha sonhado alguma vez. Tudo o que sempre tinha querido. Em todas as batalhas onde tinha lutado e com todas as mulheres que tinha conhecido, era o pensamento de encontrar um coração verdadeiro que pudesse amá-lo que resguardava sua vida.

Ela afastou a mão antes de tirar sua camisa por cima de sua cabeça.

—Já sei que não devemos fazer isto, Sesshy. —cochichou — Mas eu o desejo muito para só me dar uma ducha fria.

—Sou seu para o que quiser.

Sorriu ante isso.

—Então vem, meu senhor campeão, e me permitirei agradar a ambos.

Ela se separou dele e se dirigiu a seu dormitório. Sesshoumaru deu dois longos passos antes de levantá-la em seus braços e a levou para a cama.

Rin riu de seu entusiasmo. Sentia-se bem, tão bem o desejando. Não podia recordar nenhum homem tão excitado para estar com ela. E definitivamente não um homem tão bom moço como este.

A pôs cuidadosamente na cama antes de reunir-se com ela ali. Abraçou-a e a beijou profundamente.

Gemeu a seu sabor e a seu toque e a sensação de todo o delicioso peso que pressionava contra ela. Seu corpo inteiro estava em cima do dela e isso a deleitava. Cada músculo ondeou sob suas mãos. O desejo queimou através dela, enquanto se acumulava em uma necessidade que tocava profundamente o centro de seu corpo.

Inclinou-se para trás para olhá-la melhor e devagar, cuidadosamente desabotoou sua blusa. Estendeu a malha e a afastou, então franziu o sobrecenho à vista de seu sutiã.

—O que é isto?—perguntou, tocando a taça com seus dedos.

—Um sutiã. —e lhe mostrou como abrir o broche dianteiro.

Seus olhos brilharam assim que se expôs.

—É formosa. —gemeu, cavando seu peito com a mão.

O corpo inteiro de Rin chispou quando inclinou a cabeça para amamentar seu tenso mamilo. Sua boca era quente e mágica. Sua respiração queimava contra sua pele. O desejo se estendeu através dela como fogo líquido e desejou seu toque intensamente.

Acariciou suas costas para sentir como se flexionavam seus músculos quando se movia.

Ele era fantástico.

Sesshoumaru tomou seu tempo para saborear o doce pedacinho de carne. Beliscou sua torcida ponta antes de esfregá-lo brandamente com sua barba. Ela tremeu debaixo dele. Sorriu satisfeito, encantado pela maneira com que ela reagia a seu toque.

Rin o embalou com seu corpo. Era tão bom ter um homem segurando-a de novo.

Tremeu quando lhe tirou as calças, então beijou seu corpo até chegar a seus lábios. Ela tinha tido razão ontem quando o viu na pintura. Ele sabia como agradar uma mulher. Este homem tinha algumas boas habilidades.

Querendo explorar mais de seus talentos, abaixou-lhe as calças jeans para sentir cada polegada desse exuberante corpo masculino contra o seu. Suas pernas estavam salpicadas com pêlos escuros que fizeram cócegas a sua pele.

Seu coração pulsou com força. Tinha sido tão gravemente machucada no passado que uma parte dela não poderia deixar de perguntar-se se Sesshy a feriria também. Mas como ele podia feri-la?

Possivelmente tudo isto somente era algum sonho estranho. Possivelmente um ônibus a tinha atropelado depois de tudo, estava em coma e sua mente se agarrava à vida desta maneira.

Ou possivelmente ele era real e ela encontraria alguma maneira de retê-lo.

Esta última idéia era a que se mostrava mais atrativa.

Sesshoumaru se colocou brandamente entre suas coxas e fechou os olhos, saboreou a percepção daquele corpo sob o seu. De seus pêlos crespos lhe roçando o estômago.

Sorriu e moveu uma mão entre seus corpos para encontrá-lo e ele sustentou a respiração quando a mão se fechou a seu redor, levando seu pênis, movendo-o pouco a pouco, lentamente, ao mais profundo dela.

Gemeu pelo calor liso, molhado de seu corpo. Nenhuma mulher o tinha embainhado tão bem na vida. Agarrando-a em seus braços, sustentou-a presa em seu peito e começou a mover-se contra ela.

Rin gemeu com o prazer que a atravessou quando empurrou contra seus quadris. Cada golpe ecoou através de seu corpo, enchendo-a e excitando-a. Era a sensação mais incrível que tinha conhecido alguma vez.

Se não soubesse bem, juraria que ele a amava. Segurava-a como um objeto precioso. Cada golpe a suavizava e a excitava. Alcançou essa profunda e situada dor onde só queria que a enchesse e a aliviasse.

O corpo de Rin se arqueou para trás estalando de prazer.

Sesshoumaru grunhiu quando ela chegou ao clímax e gritou, agarrando-o. O som de seu prazer o lançou por cima da beira levando-o a seu próprio paraíso.

Desabou em cima dela, permitindo que a suavidade de seu corpo o aliviasse. Foi o sentimento mais milagroso que tinha conhecido alguma vez. Sentia-se conectado a ela. Uma parte dela.

Não tinha sentido.

Suspirou agradada e moveu as mãos por suas costas.

—Isso foi incrível.

—Hai, foi.

Ela riu e então o beijou. Sesshoumaru fuçou seu pescoço para inalar a doçura de seu aroma. Era suficiente para pô-lo duro de novo. Lambeu a sensível pele, maravilhando-se de sua textura.

—Não quero deixar esta cama nunca, milady Rin.

—Nem eu. —disse antes de soltar uma leve risada.—Mas se não o fazemos, isto ficaria feio depois de uns dias. Enrugaríamos pela falta de água.

—Não posso pensar em nenhuma maneira agradável de fazê-lo.

—Já somos dois.

Sesshoumaru rodou a um lado e a puxou, e ela ficou em cima dele como uma manta e desenhou círculos em seu peito.

—Obrigado, lady Rin.

—Por quê?

—Por me fazer sentir assim.

Rin sorriu. Nenhum homem tinha agradecido por fazer amor com ele, e descobriu que gostava muito. Muito.

—É um prazer, Sesshy. Quando você quiser e precisar se sentir assim de novo, simplesmente assobia.

Sorriu abertamente e então assobiou baixinho.

Ela riu de novo.

—É malvado.

—Nay, meu lady. Sou somente seu admirador.

Rin se acomodou melhor em cima dele para sentir a longitude inteira desse corpo debaixo do dela. Se lhe permitissem um desejo, seria ficar assim para sempre. Mas, em seu coração, sabia que não podia.

Cedo ou tarde teriam que deixar esta cama.

E cedo ou tarde se separariam, indubitavelmente para sempre. Fez uma careta ante a idéia, mas em seu coração sabia que era verdade. Não sabia que magia o havia trazido aqui; entretanto isto não podia durar. Era o personagem de um livro. Nunca seria seu para retê-lo e algo que o havia trazido aqui provavelmente o devolveria a seu mundo.

Contudo, o só pensamento a fez querer gritar negando-se ante a injustiça. Era muito estranho, apenas o conhecia e já queria retê-lo.

Se só pudesse…

* * *

_Olá pessoal olha aki o 2º capítulo!_

_Espero que tenham gostado e até amanhã!_

_=)_


	4. Chapter 4

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem seus direitos reservados!_

_Este capítulo possui cena hentai, quem não curte não leia!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Os quatro dias seguintes foram os melhores da vida de Rin. Sesshy ficava na casa durante o dia enquanto ela trabalhava, e todas as noites quando retornava para casa, estava lá com algo especial para ela. Uma noite fez uma incursão nas roseiras do pátio traseiro e cobriu toda a casa com rosas e velas acesas. Parecia tirado de um filme. Ou melhor, ainda, parecia um sonho.

Inclusive aprendeu a cozinhar e embora sua comida deixasse muito a desejar, era tão doce sua intenção que nem sequer lhe incomodava comer o pão queimado. De fato, estava desenvolvendo o apetite para o frango e o filé tostado.

Mas mais que isso, estava desenvolvendo o apetite pelo Sesshy nu em sua cama e orvalhado com nata batida. A ele, não havia nada que gostasse mais que estar deitado em seus braços enquanto ela explorava cada centímetro de seu corpo. Era gracioso e alentador, isso dizia muito de um homem que tinha sido um cavalheiro bárbaro.

—Todos os cavalheiros são tão aprazíveis?—tinha-lhe perguntado a noite anterior.

—Não sei Rin, já que não tenho o hábito de ficar na cama com outros cavalheiros.

Riu disso enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

—Mas para ser sincero, há tantas batalhas que um homem deve enfrentar que penso que todos nós desejamos uma vida mais tranqüila com um pouco de carinho.

Rin fechou os olhos enquanto a beijava até que seus joelhos se enfraqueceram. Havia magia pura em seu contato e em seu beijo. Inclinou-se para trás para olhá-lo atentamente enquanto abrangia seus quadris. Suspeitava que estivesse começando a apaixonar-se por este homem.

Como podia ser isso? Como podia se apaixonar por um personagem de um livro? E mesmo assim, em tudo o que podia pensar era nele. O som de sua voz, a curva de sua mandíbula, a masculina beleza de seu rosto. Buscava-a dia e noite. Chamando-a cada vez que ela o deixava. Tudo o que pensava, quando estava no trabalho, era retornar rápido para casa para passar um tempo a sós com ele.

Era horripilante tudo o que tinha dado de si mesma a ele logo que estavam conhecendo-se. Ele embalou seu rosto em suas mãos e Rin recostou a bochecha em sua palma para poder saborear seu pênis carinhosamente enquanto se deslizava devagar sobre ele.

Sesshy gemeu quando o alojou todo, completamente até o fundo. Sorrindo-lhe, arqueou-se para trás quando começou a mover-se contra ele.

—Amo estar dentro de você, Lady Rin.

Tinha que admitir que gostava de senti-lo tão dentro, no mais profundo. Havia algo especial nesta conexão.

Abaixou as mãos e tomou seus seios, embalando-os e elevou seus quadris para mergulhar-se mais profundo dentro dela.

Rin o montou lento e calma, deleitando-se na sensação de sua grossura.

Sesshoumaru fechou seus olhos deixando-a tomar completo controle de seu prazer. Não sabia o que tinha esta mulher, mas o tocava de maneiras que nunca ninguém o tinha feito em toda sua vida. Em seus braços se sentia desejado e cuidado. Só vivia para ver seu rosto, sentir o toque de sua mão. O pensamento de viver sem seu…

Preferia morrer antes de pensá-lo. Como era possível tal coisa?

Colocou as mãos sobre os tensos mamilos, acariciando-os com sua palma. Ela gemeu em resposta a seu toque. Querendo agradá-la muito mais, desceu a mão lentamente ao longo do seu peito, acariciando a curva de seu estômago, baixando até os úmidos cachos escuros na união de suas coxas.

Enlaçou seu olhar com o seu e afundou seu dedo polegar profundamente entre as dobras de seu corpo, procurando até encontrar seu ponto mais sensível. Gemeu de prazer quando a acariciou brandamente e acelerou seus movimentos contra ele, sujeitando-o no mais fundo e mais intensamente.

Rin não podia pensar com essa mão tocando-a, tudo o que fazia era sentir seu ataque, quão profundo chegava dentro dela. Procurou o orgasmo e quando o conseguiu, gritou de prazer.

Com o coração palpitando, deixou-se cair em cima dele. Sesshoumaru rodou com ela nos braços, até que esteve em cima, seus corpos ainda unidos. Sua vagina em um contínuo espasmo ao redor dele. Ele investiu mais profundo e acelerou o embate para alongar seu orgasmo. Ela o beijou furiosamente, afundou sua língua na dele e cravou as unhas nas suas costas.

Encantado com sua reação empurrou-se uma e outra vez nela e grunhiu de prazer quando seu próprio corpo encontrou alívio. Ela o envolvia com todo seu corpo e o mantinha perto, até depois quando descansavam suarentos pelo desafogo.

Rin respirava ofegante esperando que seu corpo se tranqüilizasse. Esta era sua parte favorita da noite. O tempo depois, quando estavam os dois esgotados e tudo o que podia ouvir era o som de sua respiração. Pele com pele, pulsado com pulsado. Não havia nada como isso no mundo inteiro.

Cativada pelo aroma de seu campeão, permitiu que o pulsar compassado de seu coração a levasse ao sono.

Quando despertou pela manhã já era tarde para ir trabalhar. Sesshoumaru ainda estava dormindo, e sem vontade de despertá-lo tomou um minuto para admirar o precioso traseiro completamente nu. Sua pele alva fazia um contraste perfeito com a cremosa pele dela. Sorriu ao ver seu cabelo prateado despenteado e o rosto calmo tão sereno ao dormir.

—Acorda Sesshoumaru, disse-lhe baixo, com uma risada contida.

Tomou cada gota de seu autodomínio para não despertá-lo com carícias e obter uma rápida colheita antes de sair. Mas já estava tarde e fazendo cara feia se obrigou a ir preparar-se no banheiro.

Mas a lembrança dele em sua cama e o toque de seu corpo contra o seu a acompanharam todo o dia no trabalho. E a fez apressar-se para chegar a casa onde o encontrou esperando-a, vestindo uma camisa azul escura e calças jeans.

Esta noite, eles tinham planejado sair. Um de seus colegas de trabalho, cuja filha tinha celebrado seu aniversário no dia anterior, deu-lhe a idéia. Era algo que Sesshy certamente desfrutaria… de um jantar em Tempos Medievais.

Ela o saudou com um beijo rápido e o empurrou até o automóvel para chegar ali com o tempo suficiente.

—Não entendo a pressa— disse Sesshy, detendo-se fora do automóvel.

Pelo olhar de desilusão em sua cara, ela poderia adivinhar o que ele estava pensando.

—Não podemos passar todo o tempo no dormitório, querido.

—Por que não?

Zombou dele.

—Está seguro que não estava em uma novela erótica?

Ele enrugou a testa.

—E isso o que é?

—Um livro onde só praticam sexo em todas as formas, do prólogo até o fim.

Seus olhos dourados faiscaram.

—Existe tal coisa? Parece-me que devo ter outra conversa com Kaede e especificar melhor minhas demandas. Sinto que pode ter escolhido mal a nossa história.

Rin girou os olhos.

—Digo e repito esta não é uma história e você agora é um homem real.

—Mas antes também o era.

Oh, ele nunca ia entender isso. Para Sesshy, o mundo real era tão autêntico quanto seu mundo de ficção. E cada vez que insistia em que seu mundo era verdadeiro, ela ouvia a voz de sua mãe em sua cabeça.

_"Solta o livro e vive a realidade! Na vida há algo mais que as palavras escritas em uma página, e eu estou farta de vê-la perdendo o tempo nessa estupidez." _

Quando era menina, tinha sido como Sesshy e acreditava que esses lugares e pessoas eram tão autênticos como os que lhe rodeavam. Mas finalmente sua mãe a tinha desiludido, e com o tempo Rin tinha lido cada vez menos seguindo o conselho de sua mãe.

Mas a verdade era que desfrutava estar com Sesshy mais do que alguma vez tinha desfrutado de outra coisa. Se Sesshy tinha razão e este era um livro, então não queria a realidade. Somente queria o homem que estava subindo em seu Firebird.

Rin entrou no automóvel e se enfiou fora da entrada.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, estava quase enjoada esperando a reação de Sesshy quando visse o restaurante. Sempre tinha pensado no lugar como um de pouca qualidade, mas depois do que Kagome tinha comentado e ela tinha visto no site da Web, soube que tinha que trazer Sesshy. Esperava que se sentisse em casa aqui.

Uma vez que eles estacionaram, Sesshy ficou olhando com suspeita o edifício que parecia um castelo medieval, adornado por fora com estandartes pendurados.

—O que é este lugar?—perguntou.

—É um restaurante ambientado em seu tempo. Acredito que você gostará.

Não disse muito quando ela tomou sua mão para levá-lo para dentro, mas se podia dizer por sua cara que estava totalmente desconcertado. Enquanto esperavam que abrissem o cerco para sentar-se, levou-o a loja de presentes onde ele se dirigiu para as espadas de madeira e escudos.

—Traz boas lembranças?—perguntou ela.

Uma das coisas que tinha aprendido era que para ele as lembranças do livro eram tão verdadeiras, como seu próprio passado era para ela. Não havia efetivamente nenhuma diferença entre a fantasia e a realidade para discutir.

Concordou com a cabeça.

—Nós praticamos com essas coisas quando era um escudeiro. Mas foram os trabucos de brinquedo os que despertaram seu interesse.

—Você gostaria de um?

Ele agitou sua cabeça.

—Nay, já vi bastante desses.

Podia-se ver pela tristeza em seus olhos que lhe trazia lembranças tristes.

—Você passou muito tempo na guerra, não é mesmo?

—Hai, muito. Quando era mais jovem, nunca pensei que podia haver algo melhor que a glória da batalha.

—E agora?

Seu olhar procurou o seu e o calor nesses formosos olhos dourados a fez arder.

—Agora preferiria um sorriso em seu rosto.

Ela pôs a mão contra sua bochecha antes de lhe dar um rápido beijo que tinha que ser suficiente até depois.

Envolvendo seu braço ao redor do dele, levou-o para a arena e se assegurou de conseguir um dos melhores assentos à frente para que ele pudesse ver a função em toda sua glória.

—O que é isto?—perguntou-lhe quando olhou o arrumado campo de torneio medieval.

—Enquanto comemos, vão representar uma justa.

Quando uma jovem vestida de empregada trouxe o serviço, Sesshy fez uma reverência tardia.

—Tudo isto é muito estranho— disse uma vez que estiveram sozinhos de novo. —É e não é familiar.

Rin sorriu e esperou até que os cavalheiros apareceram. Sesshy se sentava na frente, seus olhos estavam iluminados por um desconcertado interesse.

Estremeceu vendo-o. Recordou-lhe um menino que experimentava sua primeira viagem ao circo.

—O que acha?

Olhou-a com arrogância.

—São muito experientes, mas eu poderia derrotá-los.

Ela riu de sua arrogância, mas não duvidava de suas habilidades.

Rin estava desfrutando imensamente da apresentação, até que aconteceu algo fora do comum, durante uma das cenas de luta. Um dos efeitos especiais que era uma explosão de fogo disparou muito perto de um dos cavalos.

O cavalo do cavaleiro vermelho atirou o seu cavaleiro e começou a correr fora de controle, relinchando e assustando aos outros cavalos. Quando o cavaleiro vermelho ficou de pé, o cavalo o perseguiu, e o empurrou antes que conseguisse chegar à barreira. A multidão começou a gritar e isto aumentou o caos quando o cavalo se empinou quase preso à parede. Seus cascos caíram perigosamente perto da barreira de metal.

O cavaleiro vermelho tentou apanhar o cavalo, mas com a pressa, o que conseguiu foi um coice.

Rin se encolheu.

—Isso deve ter doído muito!

Antes que ela compreendesse o que estava acontecendo, Sesshy saltou para o lado da arena e correu para o apavorado cavalo. Rin ficou de pé, aterrada pelo que ele estava a ponto de fazer.

O cavalo tratou de escoiceá-lo enquanto o pessoal gritava que se retirasse. Sesshy não escutou. Esquivou-se dos cascos do cavalo e em um movimento formoso, quase poético, subiu na sela de montar.

Rin olhou com admiração quando tomou as rédeas e cuidadosamente devolveu o animal já controlado, enquanto os outros cavaleiros corriam até o cavaleiro vermelho para assegurar-se que estava bem.

Sesshy se deslizou pela parte posterior do cavalo e deu suaves palmadas enquanto lhe falava com uma voz suave e calma.

Um homem com uma camiseta negra e calças jeans que devia ser o treinador do cavalo saiu para levá-lo e disse algo para anunciarem antes que Sesshy inclinasse a cabeça.

—Nosso campeão!—disse o rei do seu estrado, assinalando Sesshy com um grande gesto de sua mão. —De verdade, é uma maravilha e agradecemos a você gentil cavalheiro.

Sesshy se voltou para o rei e pôs seu punho direito sobre seu ombro esquerdo antes de fazer uma régia reverência.

—É uma honra servi-lo, Sua Majestade - disse em um tom como se gostasse de jogar o que eles estavam fazendo. Então correu à parede e com uma cambalhota saltou por cima dela para aterrissar diante de Rin.

—Uau — disse ela, assombrada por sua habilidade. - Muito impressionante.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

—Obrigado, mas é mais impressionante com uma armadura, disse piscando o olho.

Rin riu enquanto o pessoal arrumava à arena e seguiam com a função onde a tinham deixado.

Poucos minutos depois o homem de negro se aproximou.

—Olá!—saudou, tomando o assento livre ao lado de Rin — Só quero agradecer o que fez. Esta foi a primeira apresentação de Goliat, e me incomoda que se assustou.

—Me alegro de ter podido ajudá-los. —disse Sesshy.

—Você é japonês?

—Hai.

O homem sorriu estendendo a mão em uma saudação.

—Eu sou Bankotsu Nakagawa.

Estreitou a mão que lhe oferecia.

—Sesshy.

Bankotsu riu.

—Assim que você atua cenas renascentistas?

—Todo o tempo - disse Rin. —Caracteriza perfeitamente esses papéis.

—De verdade?—Bankotsu parecia extremamente interessado nessa atraente figura_._

—Treinei muitos homens e escoltas para a luta.

—Bem, sim, quando quiser fazer uma audição para um posto aqui, só me chame. Sempre estamos à caça de novos talentos.

—Obrigado. —disse Sesshy.

Bankotsu se levantou e fez uma pausa.

—A propósito, o jantar desta noite será por nossa conta.

—Que gentil Obrigado. —disse Rin — O apreciamos.

Bankotsu inclinou sua cabeça e os deixou sozinho. Mas quando ele se afastou, a mente de Rin deu voltas.

Sesshy podia conseguir um trabalho…

—Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim, Rin?

Ela agitou sua cabeça a Sesshy.

—Não, somente estava pensando que é possível que tenhamos encontrado algo que pode fazer no que está mais que qualificado.

—E isso é uma coisa boa?

—Oh, sim. —disse ela agitadamente — Significa que se tiver que ficar aqui, terá um trabalho.

—Você quer que eu fique?—perguntou com uma nota de esperança em sua voz.

Rin o olhou fixamente no tempo de um batimento do coração. Como não quereria ela que este homem se tornasse uma parte permanente de seu mundo?

—Sim, acredito que sim.

Sesshoumaru sentiu que o coração pulsava com mais força. Era a primeira vez que Rin havia dito algo sobre ficar mais tempo que seus sete dias. Era um bom sinal. Um muito bom.

Mas ainda não falava de amor, e somente faltavam três dias para retornar para Kagura. E era a última coisa que queria. Estes poucos dias com Rin tinham sido maravilhosos. Mágicos. O que faria sem ela?

De verdade, não queria saber.

Não falaram muito durante o resto do jantar e quando terminaram, retornaram à casa de Rin.

Quando entraram na sala, algo estranho começou a acontecer. A pele de Sesshy ficou cinzenta.

Parecia como se estivesse completamente doente.

—O que está acontecendo?—Perguntou.

—Eu não sei.

Rin o ajudou a chegar ao sofá. Retorcia-se como se tivesse uma dor. Pôs a mão em sua testa e notou que estava fervendo de febre.

—Querido, está bem?

Sustentando o estômago como se algo estivesse se rompendo, ele fez caretas e amaldiçoou.

De repente sua mão passou através dele.

—Sesshy?

Olhava-a com pânico nos olhos. Era como se estivesse desvanecendo-se em um nada.

—Sesshy?

O que logo soube, era que ele se foi. Nem um pedacinho de tecido tinha ficado para trás.

—Nããoo!—exclamou Rin quando se encontrou completamente só em sua sala. —Disse que tínhamos sete dias.

_ Lembre-se de mim_.

As palavras sussurraram através de sua cabeça como se Sesshoumaru as tivesse dito.

—Como?—perguntou em voz alta.

Não houve nenhuma resposta. Nada. Ele tinha ido agora. Rin ficou ali sentada, aturdida, assombrada, cheia de dor. Como pôde ir desse modo?

Sesshoumaru acordado, enjoado, encontrou-se de retorno em sua própria cama. Era cedo pelo que pôde observar. Deu a volta em cima da grande cama de mogno esculpida à mão e se encontrou cara a cara com Kagura que o olhava fixamente como se quisesse atravessá-lo com sua espada.

—Bom, —disse ela, entrecerrando os olhos— Já está de volta, milord.

—Não há nada de bom nisso,—resmungou, levantando-se. Tinha que encontrar a bruxa e retornar para Rin. Não tinha estado o tempo suficiente com ela.

Kagura bloqueou o caminho para a porta.

—Aonde vai?

—Não importa. Agora saia do meio.

Ela elevou o queixo desafiante e segurou seus braços.

—Não! Não quero. Nem você deixará este castelo de novo. Você é meu herói, Sesshoumaru. O meu. Não pertence a essa outra historia com essa outra mulher. Rin. Além disso, que tipo de nome é esse? Parece o nome de um homem e ainda você prefere estar com ela do que comigo? Não permitirei tal coisa.

Sesshoumaru ficou frio ante suas palavras.

—Como é que você sabe sobre Rin?

Ela o chutou.

—Porque vocês fizeram uma armadilha!—Atirou-lhe um livro.

—Oh!.—disse Sesshoumaru quando o recolheu. Era o livro original de sua história, só que agora aparecia o nome de Kagura como autor — O que tem feito?

—Eu?—soprou - Vocês que mudaram primeiro. Eu me metia em meus assuntos, fazendo o que se supunha que devia fazer quando você decidiu partir e mudar nossas vidas. Bem, não o permito. Supunha-se que eu era a donzela que você ama e que você é meu campeão, assim agora criei um novo livro mestre.

Ficou sem ar quando suas palavras penetraram em sua mente. Se ela tinha criado sua própria versão para suas vidas, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudá-las. Deus o ajudasse se ela realmente era a autora.

—Onde está o livro mestre?

Sorriu arrogantemente e zombou.

—Em algum lugar onde não possa encontrá-lo. Mas não se preocupe, estou escrevendo a história agora e vamos estar bem, você e eu. Vamos ter muitos filhos e castelos pela Cristandade. E seremos a inveja de todos.

Estava contemplando um pesadelo.

—Eu não a amo, Kagura. Amo Rin.

Ela rugiu.

—Você irá me amar, Sesshoumaru! Você é meu herói! Eu sei que está resistindo agora mesmo porque isso é o que os heróis fazem. Mas se adaptará a este papel logo que termine de procurar meu traje de bodas. Você espere aqui e esteja atento enquanto cumpro meu papel como uma boa personagem.

Sesshoumaru abriu a boca, mas ela o deixou sozinho no quarto. Em três passos chegou à porta de madeira e a abriu bruscamente.

—Não ficarei aqui, Kagura!—Gritou-lhe saindo pela porta atrás dela.

Deteve-se para olhá-lo, fazendo uma pequena pausa no meio do caminho do vestíbulo, com um sorriso radiante em seu formoso rosto que refletia uma presunçosa satisfação

—Oh, sim! Você ficará. Eu reescrevi o livro por completo e a bruxa está fora, para que mesmo que você entre nos bosques, tudo o que encontrará agora será um riacho que não vai a nenhuma parte.

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta de repente, mas a abriu de novo imediatamente. Não ia acreditar tão facilmente em sua palavra sobre o que estava acontecendo. Não ia se submeter alegremente a este argumento. Era Sesshoumaru o Valente. O campeão do Rei. Ninguém ia tomar sua vida sem lutar.

Correndo a toda velocidade através do castelo, foi ao estábulo onde seu cavalo o esperava. Selou seu garanhão e se dirigiu para a choça da bruxa.

Mas desta vez, tal como Kagura havia predito, somente havia ali um riacho, rodeado de árvores anormalmente grandes. Nenhum sinal da choça ou da bruxa existia em nenhuma parte.

—Condenada, Kagura!—exclamou ao céu—Amo Rin!

Mas não havia ninguém que o escutasse. Rin tinha ido e agora, de novo, seu destino era casar-se com Kagura. Abatido e cansado, deu a volta no seu cavalo e retornou ao castelo.

As lágrimas encheram seus olhos, mas se negou a deixá-las cair. Tinha que encontrar alguma maneira para livrar-se disso. Alguma maneira de encontrar Rin de novo. Não podia render-se, não por sua dama.

Quando alcançou a grade do castelo, já tinha decidido um novo curso de ação. Tinha que encontrar a cópia original do livro de Kagura. Se o encontrasse, teria uma oportunidade de mudar tudo como Kagura fazia, para retornar para Rin e a sua história.

Se não, então estava condenado a ficar aqui para sempre.

Rin sentada em sua cama ouvia vozes que falavam em sua cabeça. Podia jurar que estava ouvindo o profundo barítono de Sesshoumaru e outra voz de mulher que não reconhecia. A voz era aguda e chorosa. Gritante. Passou por sua cabeça como o ruído de um copo de vidro ao quebrar-se.

Kagura?

Era de medo o que estava passando em sua cabeça. Podia ver Sesshoumaru registrando o castelo em sua mente como em um filme. Podia sentir seu desespero e sua dor enquanto sofria por ela e procurava seu livro. Cada pensamento, cada emoção que sentia, estava nela, também. Era como se o estivesse vivendo com ele.

—Estou me tornando completamente louca.

—Não, querida, não está louca.

Rin se voltou bruscamente para ouvir a conhecida voz detrás dela. Era Kaede.

—O que está fazendo em minha casa?

Kaede suspirou e terminou de entrar no quarto para sentar-se ao lado dela.

—De novo… estou rompendo todo tipo de regras…. Não se supõe que esteja aqui, mas tampouco se supunha que estivesse ali na loja, ou, quando seu automóvel se quebrou, mas não tinha alternativa. Ainda não faço nada. E tenho que consertar isto antes que seja muito tarde.

—Consertar o que?

Kaede lhe sorriu.

—Seu final feliz.

Rin esfregou sua cabeça quando começou uma severa dor na têmpora direita. Era definitivo. Estava louca. Não havia nada que fazer a respeito. Possivelmente agora deveria chamar os do sanatório para que a internassem.

—Não está louca. — Disse Kaede tranquilamente. - Por favor, nem sequer pense nisso. Já perdemos muitos de vocês tal como estão às coisas.

—Muitos dos quais perdem?

—Escritores. —disse Kaede simplesmente —Por alguma razão, muitos de vocês rejeitam o que ouvem e vêem em suas cabeças. Se o fizerem por muito tempo, aumenta e então fazem todo tipo de coisas estranhas. Falam sozinhos. Têm pesadelos ou sonham acordados. Anarquia total e caos. Antes de dar-se conta, o escritor está sentado em uma esquina febrilmente ativo ou tomando Prozac. —Ela vacilou—. Não está tomando Prozac, verdade?

Não, mas estava começando a pensar que deveria fazê-lo.

Rin franziu o sobrecenho e não prestou atenção em completamente tudo o que lhe estava dizendo.

—Espera um momento. Como entrou em minha casa?

—Pela porta da frente. Deixou-a aberta.

Não, ela não o tinha feito. Entretanto, não tinha vontade de discutir.

—E como sabe onde vivo?

—Eu sei onde vivem todos os bons escritores.

A dor aumentou.

—Eu não sou escritora. —insistiu Rin - Nunca fui escritora.

Kaede acariciou sua mão de uma maneira extremamente condescendente.

—Isso também foi o que disse Hemingway quando lhe enviei Adeus às Armas, e olhe o que ele continuou fazendo.

De acordo, ambas estavam malucas. Mas loucuras à parte, havia só uma questão que pesava muito sobre ela.

—Pode me devolver Sesshoumaru?

Kaede suspirou pesadamente.

—Não.

As lágrimas alagaram os olhos de Rin quando ouviu a última coisa que precisava escutar. Nem sequer queria pensar em não vê-lo de novo.

Kaede se inclinou para ela e falou em um tom baixo.

—Mas você pode.

Rin tragou quando a esperança começou a enchê-la.

—Por que pensa que posso? Se pudesse, não acha que já estaria aqui?

—Céu, já está aqui! Por que acha que pode ouvi-lo agora mesmo em sua cabeça?

—Porque estou louca.

Kaede riu e agitou sua cabeça.

—Não, encanto. Ouve-o porquê é uma escritora.

Aqui vamos de novo…

—Não tenho tempo…

—Recorda há umas semanas, quando teve esse sonho estranho sobre um homem perdido nos bosques?— perguntou Kaede, interrompendo sua negativa.

Rin fechou a boca de repente. Esse sonho a tinha perseguido por vários dias e esteve tentando deduzir o que significava. Não havia dito a uma alma sobre ele.

Nem sequer a Sango.

—Como sabe isso?—perguntou à anciã.

Kaede encolheu os ombros como se não fosse nada anormal.

—Porque fui eu que te enviou esse sonho. Sou o depósito para as novelas românticas.

— O que?

—O depósito. —disse Kaede com paciente voz - Há várias dúzias de nós e somos os guardiães dos livros escritos e aqueles que ainda não foram.

Rin estava a ponto de agarrar o telefone para chamar a polícia quando seu quarto mudou repentinamente de seu dormitório ao que parecia ser uma biblioteca gigante.

Com o coração acelerado, olhou ao redor as prateleiras reluzentes, que continham milhares e milhares de livros encadernados em couro, até onde seus olhos podiam ver. Era a coisa mais incrível de que alguma vez se inteirou. —Perdi o controle totalmente.

—Não, querida. Sabia que não acreditaria ao menos que o visse por si mesma. —Kaede, que agora vestia uma túnica vermelha resplandecente, caminhou embaixo de uma fila de prateleiras, arrastando seu dedo amorosamente ao longo da beira da madeira esculpida. Era óbvio que a anciã amava cada volume na habitação.

—Onde está este lugar?—perguntou Rin.

—Simplesmente digamos é "outro". Não há nenhum lugar exatamente como este sobre a Terra…

Kaede se dirigiu à prateleira a sua direita e passou a mão sobre a capa dos livros que não tinham o nome do autor em nenhuma parte.

—Estes são todos os livros que têm que ser escritos ainda. Cada um é uma criação muito especial, e sou um dos supervisores encarregado de assegurar-se que as pessoas que vivem dentro dos livros consigam o escritor que pode lhes dar vida corretamente. —Cravou em Rin um escuro olhar—Foi destinada a ser escritora, Rin, mas foi desencaminhada. Recorda quando foi uma moça e escrevia todo o tempo sobre todas as pessoas que lhe falavam quando fechava os olhos?

—Sim, - disse à defensiva — e minha mãe me disse que baixasse a cabeça das nuvens e me enfocasse no que era importante.

Kaede suspirou.

—Odeio quando isso acontece. Perdemos tantas histórias maravilhosas dessa maneira. _"Seja prática. Para que escutar aos personagens que só querem viver."_ É por isso que temos pessoas como Sesshoumaru, e é por isso que terminamos perdendo-os, também. Uma grande tragédia verdadeiramente.

Rin franziu o sobrecenho ante suas palavras.

—O que quer dizer com perdendo-os, também?

Kaede assinalou uma porta de aço que estava na parede detrás de Rin.

—Esse é o Vale das Almas Perdidas. É onde enviamos os livros cujos personagens se rebelaram.

—Rebelaram?

Ela assentiu.

—Os personagens para os livros que não foram escritos ainda estão em um estado de latência enquanto esperam que suas histórias sejam terminadas. Nós, os depósitos, mandamos uma idéia, normalmente o primeiro capítulo ou um pedaço do que mais tarde se lerá no livro, ao escritor. Isto joga uma e outra vez na cabeça do escritor até que o faça sentar-se para escrevê-lo. Se o escritor falhar em seguir a idéia e não a põe no papel, então os personagens podem ver-se atados com um laço onde voltam a viver as mesmas cenas muitas vezes, em ocasiões são só mudanças menores até que se tornam loucos pela monotonia. É quando podem ficar um pouco malucos e revoltar-se contra o escritor e contra nós.

Kaede estremeceu como se a só menção do assunto a horrorizasse.

—Assim sempre que intuímos que isso está acontecendo, arrancamos os personagens da mente desse escritor, e os reenviamos a outro escritor onde o processo se repete até que finalmente alguém escreve a história definitiva de suas vidas.

Rin olhou fixamente os volumes de livros não escritos

—Não entendo. De onde vêm todas estas idéias?

Kaede se encolheu de ombros, jogando uma olhada por cima da infinidade de livros.

—São os presentes do universo para a humanidade. Francamente, não sabemos de onde vêm. Somente aparecem nas prateleiras, e nos encarregamos de trazê-los para a vida. É quase como o nascimento de uma criança. Onde se faz ou de onde vem sua alma? Alguns o chamam Deus, outros o chamam destino, independentemente do que crê ou como quer chamá-lo, envia os livros a nós. Nossa teoria pessoal é que a alma de um bebê e a alma de um personagem vem do mesmo lugar. Alguns estão destinados para serem pessoas viventes, que respiram na carne e os outros são pessoas viventes, que respiram no papel.

Kaede recolheu um livro da prateleira mais próxima e o deu a Rin.

Uma cópia exata de Sonhos Cavalheirescos que Kaede lhe tinha dado na loja, não tinha nenhum autor catalogado. A capa mostrava um sedutor da Renascença de dourada cabeleira abraçando a uma mulher loira escassamente vestida.

—Este livro tem sido enviado nestes últimos anos uma e outra vez. O primeiro autor decidiu que não queria escrever novelas românticas e em troca escreve novelas de mistério. O seguinte esteve todo excitado escrevendo até que se casou. O outro escreveu a metade do livro antes que o rechaçassem muito tempo e decidindo que não podia agüentar mais rechaços foi e queimou o que tinha escrito. O último autor ao que o enviamos terminou os primeiros três capítulos, mas se distraiu com o rumor que ninguém quer ler mais romances históricos, assim adiou o livro para escrever algo que considera mais rentável.

Kaede suspirou como se seu coração estivesse quebrado.

—Tudo o que temos agora são os primeiros três capítulos e eles os repetem uma e outra vez. Os personagens estão em Londres, no período da Renascença, onde assistem à mesma festa e falam as mesmas linhas até o cansaço. Miroku é um libertino, mas, como Sesshoumaru está cansado de escutar Sakura vociferando sobre sua temporada e do grosseiro tio que quer lhe roubar sua herança. Se o autor não retornar logo, terei que enviar isto a outro que o escreva antes que percamos completamente os personagens.

—Perdê-los como?

Kaede recuperou o livro e o segurou com amor em seus braços.

—Principalmente começam a escrever a história eles mesmos e se negam a seguir as ordens de um escritor. Se encontrarmos um autor o suficientemente forte que os queira, pode salvá-los. Se não houver nenhum autor, então não podem ser guiados e a história virá abaixo. Têm então cavalheiros medievais seqüestrando instrutoras da Renascença, cães dormindo com frangos. Caos. Caos total. Quando isto acontece, a história se perde para sempre, e estamos obrigados a pôr o livro nessa sala. —Assinalou a abóbada de segurança outra vez — É realmente trágico. O livro mais velho de todos os tempos está aí agora porque o escritor que tinha que escrevê-lo pensava que estava perdendo sua mente quando começou a escutar os personagens lhe falando. Está, agora, em tratamento com o Prozac, vivendo em uma cabana isolada em Montana.

Rin ainda estava confusa de tudo isto.

—Quer dizer que Sesshoumaru não é real?

—Oh, não!—disse sinceramente. —São todos reais. Todos eles. Igual a você ou eu, a diferença é que eles vivem em seu próprio mundo que está separado do nosso. Permiti que Sesshoumaru cruzasse de seu mundo ao seu em uma forma tangível para que pudesse ganhar. Sabia que se não se apaixonasse perdida e absolutamente por ele não o salvaria, e se tivesse que ir à prateleira uma vez mais, se rebelaria e assumiria seu livro de um modo que ninguém tivesse podido terminá-lo nunca. Agora parece que Kagura se rebelou em lugar dele e ameaçou tudo isto.

Kaede lhe entregou uma cópia de Sonhos Cavalheirescos. Sesshoumaru estava de novo na capa, justo como tinha estado originalmente. Somente que agora no nome do escritor se lia Kagura de Blakely.

Rin passou a mão sobre as letras gravadas.

—Como pôde fazer isto?

—Kagura encontrou o original e se encarregou dele. Queria que Sesshoumaru retornasse e, portanto tem escrito sua volta. —Kaede abriu o livro para lhe mostrar as páginas onde aparecia seu nome escrito.

O coração de Rin ficou pequeno quando viu sua vida escrita com tinta. Era horroroso.

—Isto não pode ser!

—Sim, querida, poder se pode e o tem feito. —Kaede abriu a última página do livro, onde Kagura se casava com Sesshoumaru.

O coração de Rin afundou. O livro estava terminado e não era mencionado o final.

—Não perca as esperanças, - disse Kaede rapidamente. —Nota que há possibilidades para escrever sobre a página e se abrir na última página do livro, está totalmente em branco.

—A maioria dos livros a têm assim.

—Sim, mas não todos. Aqueles que não têm nenhuma página em branco estão totalmente terminados. Não há nada mais que acrescentar. Mas livros como este, onde existem páginas em branco, ainda admitem acréscimos.

Um raio de esperança atravessou Rin.

—O que está dizendo exatamente?

Kaede lhe passou uma pluma que apareceu por arte de magia.

—Estou dizendo que pode modificar o livro de Kagura e refazê-lo você mesma. Todos somos autores de nossas próprias vidas, Rin. Fazemos as regras de nosso mundo, e decidimos que caminho tomar. A escolha é sua e somente sua. Esta história termina da maneira que você quiser. Mas só se tiver a coragem e a imaginação para vê-la completamente.

Parecia muito bom para ser verdade. Muito fácil.

—Mas este livro não se publicará.

Kaede estendeu a mão para mostrar todos os livros ao redor delas.

—Somente uma pequena percentagem de todos os livros escritos consegue ser publicados, mais aprecio. Muitos mais ficam para sempre nos corações, nas mentes, e roupeiros de seus autores depois que são entregues ao papel. Estão aí unicamente para o prazer do escritor e se beneficiam a sós. Mas o mais importante é que estão aí para os protagonistas porque até os que não estão sobre o papel, os protagonistas não estão funcionando realmente. Cada escritor deve a seus personagens atender seu nascimento até onde ele ou ela possam.

Kaede a guiou para uma mesa que também apareceu por arte de magia.

—Sesshoumaru o Valente está gravemente necessitado de um campeão pessoal. Alguém que pode salvá-lo de uma morte certa e da tortura. Do contrário passará a eternidade perdido na abóbada de segurança com Kagura.

Rin sabia pelo pouco tempo que tinha passado junto a ele, quanto odiava Sesshoumaru a idéia de estar obrigado de se encarregar de Kagura. Kaede tinha razão, isso o mataria.

Se o que disse pudesse ser acreditado, então Rin era sua única… esperança.

Kaede lhe deu um olhar otimista.

—Assim que o que fará Rin?

* * *

_Olá pessoal! Eis aqui o 3º capítulo!_

_É com pesar que informo que o próximo capítulo já é o último. Como eu disse no 1º post, essa estória é curtinha, mas é bem fofa._

_Agradeço tbm à todos que deixaram reviews!_

_Bjus e até amanhã!_

_=)_


	5. Chapter 5

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem seus direitos reservados._

_Gente, mil desculpas pelo atraso na postagem, é q eu não conseguia postar aqui no site, ficava dando erro. Mil perdões!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Rin ainda estava perplexa, até depois que Kaede a tinha levado de volta até sua casa. Mas, quem não se confundiria se o transportam entre dois lugares diferentes? Ainda não estava completamente segura de não encontrar-se em meio de algum episódio psicótico. Agora seu conceito de realidade estava completamente alterado. Possivelmente estava em um livro. Possivelmente nada era real.

Não, repensou depois de beliscar-se pela oitava vez. Ela era real. Esta era sua casa. Sua vida. E durante um tempo, Sesshy tinha compartilhado tudo com ela.

Agora, recostada em sua cama com o livro em brochura que tinha Sesshoumaru sobre a capa, desejou flutuar sua mente através dos últimos dias, coisa muito fácil de fazer já que tudo o que tinham compartilhado estava ali em branco e preto. Tudo. Cada vez que eles tinham feito amor, cada comida, cada linha. E inclusive estava na biblioteca, independentemente do que esse lugar tivesse sido.

Era tão estranho ver seu nome nas páginas, ler no livro o que os dois tinham feito.

Mas até mais atemorizante que as passagens onde apareciam eles dois, era onde ela estava sozinha em seu próprio mundo e Sesshy só no seu.

Essas eram cenas horríveis onde Sesshy era ferido e torturado sem nenhuma razão evidente. Possivelmente era a vingança de Kagura por havê-la evitado em primeiro lugar.

Não sabia. Tudo o que sabia era que não queria que ele sofresse mais do que desejava enfrentar o resto de sua vida sem ele. Ele tinha sido maravilhoso.

Que Deus a ajudasse, mas realmente ele era seu herói e ela o queria de volta.

—Tenho que salvá-lo. —sussurrou quando leu uma página particularmente dolorosa onde tinha sido atacado por um javali selvagem, nos bosques, enquanto salvava Kagura dos bandoleiros pigmeus… bandoleiros pigmeus? Ai! Se de verdade Kagura estava escrevendo isto, tinha perdido a mente completamente.

Rin se sentou com o livro.

—De acordo, pretendamos que não estou alucinando e que tudo o que Kaede disse é verdade.

Assim sendo, podia salvá-lo. Riu apesar de si mesma. Isto tinha que ser a coisa mais ridícula que tinha feito alguma vez. Mas que diabos? O que tinha que perder?

—Ou o consigo ou me encerram com chave - falou para si mesma contendo a respiração e agarrando a pluma. - De acordo, Kaede. Aqui vou.

Fechando os olhos, Rin imaginou uma cena de Sesshoumaru em sua mente tal como estava na página 342 do livro, justo depois do retorno a seu mundo.

Estava sozinho, sentado à mesa com a cabeça entre suas mãos. O capítulo terminava ali, mas havia um pouco de espaço em branco ao final do parágrafo…

Rin abriu seu coração e escutou cuidadosamente até que pôde ver e ouvir Sesshy claramente. Seu peito apertado com o medo de falhar, começou a escrever…

Sesshoumaru estava sentado no salão, completamente desesperado. Kagura tinha escondido tão bem o livro mestre que não tinha nenhuma idéia de onde podia estar. Não havia nenhuma maneira de retornar para Rin. Nenhuma possibilidade de sair disto enquanto Kagura tivesse o controle de sua história.

Que a condenasse por isso! Como podia ser tão egoísta? Mas, para começar, precisamente esse foi o motivo que o obrigou a escapar de suas garras.

—Sinto saudades, lady Rin - sussurrou.

—Eu também sinto saudades.

Sesshoumaru ficou de pé de um salto quando escutou a terna voz detrás dele. Não podia ser! Mas quando se voltou, viu sua dama ali, olhando-o com uma expressão cautelosa. Seu sorriso era de prazer quando o olhou.

—Uau!—disse ela, jogando um olhar ao redor do salão. —Realmente funcionou.

Ele não poderia acreditar o que estava vendo. Era possível?

—Como é que está aqui?

Rin sustentou o livro em sua mão, e desta vez o nome do autor na capa era o seu.

—Estou fazendo algumas mudanças no desenvolvimento desta história.

Ele enrugou a testa.

—O que?

Ela se aproximou.

—Kaede disse que se supõe que eu sou a autora de seu livro, assim aqui estou… escrevendo pela primeira vez desde que era uma menina. É verdadeiramente divertido. Soube que Kagura está às compras?

—Hai, é o que ela me disse.

—Sim, mas ela tem um gosto muito vulgar em jóias. —disse Rin enquanto escrevia uma nota no livro.—Mas isso está bem. O joalheiro está a ponto de parecer-se muito com meu ex-namorado. Para falar a verdade, estou pensando seriamente que Kohako deveria terminar com Kagura. Ela é exigente e detestável. Juntos devem ser muito felizes, especialmente depois que eu coloque em Kohako algumas manchas em locais muito inoportunos. —o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Sesshy agitou sua cabeça.

—E o que há sobre mim?

Rin se sentou à mesa onde ele tinha estado e começou a escrever. Um minuto estavam em seu castelo, e no próximo estavam de retorno em sua casa, nus na cama.

Sesshy a olhou carrancudo.

—Não entendo isto.

—Eu tampouco, ao menos não exatamente. Mas eu gosto. Kaede disse que eu era a autora de minha própria vida, por isso é que estou me assegurando que… —Rin fez uma pausa quando um mau pensamento a golpeou—Espera. Eu… estou sendo extremamente egoísta nisto. Ainda não perguntei o que você deseja.

O medo se apoderou dela quando compreendeu que pelo que ela sabia, Sesshy pudesse querer retornar à Idade Média e estar com outra pessoa.

Com os olhos entrecerrados, ele parecia algo vacilante.

—Você quer a verdade? Tome cuidado com o que deseja porque é possível que o consiga.

A frase favorita de sua mãe a atravessou quando o pânico aumentou em seu coração. Vamos, Rin, é uma mulher adulta. Bem pode dirigir algo que ele diga.

Como personagem que era Sesshy nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de decidir sua vida. Ao menos ela podia lhe dar uma opção nisto.

—Sim, - disse silenciosamente — Quero a verdade.

Ele estendeu a mão para afastar o cabelo de seu rosto.

—O que eu quero…

Ela esperou que falasse, mas ele continuou brincando com seu cabelo.

—É…?—lhe incitou.

—A você, - disse antes de atraí-la para ele e lhe dar um beijo que despedia faíscas.

Rin gemeu ante o sabor de seu cavalheiro medieval. Sesshy era tudo o que tinha sonhado. Tudo o que tinha querido alguma vez. Beliscou-lhe os lábios antes de inclinar-se para trás.

—De acordo, então, teremos umas grandes bodas…

Sesshoumaru observou quando ela começou a escrever linhas em seu livro. Cada vez que chegava à parte inferior da página, girava-a e uma nova página em branco aparecia magicamente ao final do livro, para que pudesse continuar com sua história.

Tentou ler o que estava escrevendo, mas não pôde entender.

—O que está escrevendo aí, Rin?

—Estou te fazendo independentemente endinheirado porque todos sabem que os heróis bons sempre o são, e estou me assegurando de que a cópia que tem Kagura do livro se queime espontaneamente.

—E você pode fazer isso?

Ela sorriu.

—Querido, sou a autora e segundo Kaede, posso fazer o que quiser.

—Assim sendo, o que é o que deseja agora?

Rin mordeu os lábios e olhou com fome seu corpo nu.

—Agora mesmo o que desejo é passar o resto do dia fazendo amor com você.

Beijou-o no rosto, e riscou mais umas palavras.

—O que está dizendo você agora?—perguntou-lhe.

Ela sorriu.

—Estou escrevendo que viveremos felizes para sempre.

E então Rin se assegurou de fazer algo que Kagura tinha esquecido de fazer. A única coisa que podia garantir com absoluta segurança que ninguém adicionaria mais páginas a seu futuro ou modificaria sua vida com o Sesshoumaru.

Escreveu as três palavras mais poderosas no planeta.

—Eu te amo.

—É verdade? —Sesshy lhe perguntou.

Rin fez uma pausa quando compreendeu que tinha falado em alta voz.

—Sim, Valente Sesshoumaru, assim é.

—Que bom, - sussurrou ele, fuçando em seu pescoço e mordendo sua pele brandamente. —Porque eu também.

Seu coração se comoveu com essas palavras. E então rapidamente acrescentou a outra palavra mais poderosa sobre a terra… "Fim".

**Fim**

* * *

_É minha gente, a fict/adaptação chegou ao fim...espero sinceramente que tenham gostado!_

_Quero agradecer à todos que acompanharam a fict e que deixaram reviews, bem como àqueles que leram mas não teceram comentários. BRIGADUUUU!  
_

_Como prometido, revelarei o nome original do livro que é Knightly Dreams (mas nos foi traduzido como Sonhos Prazerosos), da autora Sherrilyn Kenyon._

_Bjus e até uma próxima!_

_=)_


End file.
